The Throne of the Light
by Alethia II
Summary: "Whenever did you meet the princess of Solascoill, Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "When I was about seven. She was passing through to Bernicia with her parents and we have been friends ever since." "And you didn't tell me that because…?" Starts during series 1 episode 'The Moment of Truth'.
1. Chapter 1

Although most people would complain, the chill air the early morning of spring was in Anwen's opinion refreshing and served as sort of reminder that even this early in the morning, any possible traveller should be alert at all times to the possible danger that lurked in the woods and isolated places that were distant from frequently used travelling routes.

She came to a stop just outside the village that was on the border of Escetia and Camelot. It was called Ealdor and was home to the mother of her dear friend she met when they were children and she was passing through with her parents on the way to Odin's realm Bernicia. The village seemed to be quiet and peaceful, there were small pillars of smoke rising from few houses but otherwise she could see no one outside.

That struck her as bit strange, even though it was early, peasants would already be outside on the fields. Her sharp eyes noticed an arrow bolt imbedded in nearby wooden fence and made her wonder if this is why everyone was in their homes. When she approached the village, she found no evidence of attackers. Either way, she came here with a mission to see her friend's mother and then backtrack a bit to Camelot to see Merlin.

Merlin was first to wake up. Although little confused at first, he quickly remembered where he was, why he was here and who came with him to Ealdor. After making Kanan run yesterday, Arthur decided to start training the villagers in some basic fighting skills to improve their chances of winning because four of them alone could not fight them all.

He dressed up and decided to let three of his friends sleep little bit longer whilst he went out to get fresh water and help his mother with breakfast. When he turned to go back inside, he noticed a fair skinned, blonde woman riding on a pure white horse towards him with smile on her face.

Although from a far he did not recognise her, when she came closer he saw her to be an old friend, woman he met when they were merely seven years old. Princess Anwen. Wide smile appeared on his face as he put the bucket full of water down and speedily approached her, holding her horse as she dismounted.

"It has been a long time old friend." Anwen murmured in her soft voice and hugged him.

Despite what Merlin may have thought of him, Arthur noticed immediately when Merlin got up and left the house. He was also aware that he did not wake the rest of them and went to get fresh water and help his mother with the chores. Even here, in his own home, he did his best to be his manservant, however annoying he was with his wit and clumsiness.

So when Merlin did not come back long after he left the house, Arthur got up himself and went out to find him, seeing as he instructed villagers to remain inside their homes to the late morning. He was surprised to say the least to see him hugging a young woman clad in light armour and he could tell the way they were talking and smiling that they were old friends. Maybe even more…

"Merlin?" his tone was still slightly sleepy but curious and two friends separated immediately.

As Arthur took in her appearance, he got the feeling he should know her and for some reason he knew she looked lot like him, her expressive blue eyes were what drew most of the attention. Although he did not know who she was, the way her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, he knew she recognised him.

"Be nice." Merlin whispered to her when she stepped forward to meet Arthur.

"I greet you Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot and son to Lady Ygraine." Anwen greeted respectfully, Arthur could tell that she was either frequent visitor to some court or lives on one.

"I greet you as well, my lady though I am afraid I do not know your name." Arthur greeted back courteously.

"I am not surprised you lack the knowledge to recognise me. I am Anwen Averay, daughter of prince Airell and princess Inis of Solascoill." Anwen introduced herself, noting his surprise with small amount of inward glee.

"And what is princess of Solascoill doing so far from home?" Arthur's knowledge of northern kingdoms that openly welcomed magic was deficient but Solascoill was a great kingdom that has seen peace and prosperity for three centuries now and no one dared to instigate a war with them.

"It would seem that Merlin has a talent of befriending royalty. Although I came to visit his mother Hunith and I planned to visit Merlin afterwards in Camelot. Now I can see them both at the same time." Anwen replied with wide, honest grin.

"Seeing you have armour and a sword, I presume you know how to fight."

"Yes, Merlin told me everything." Anwen nodded and looked to the house. "Is Hunith in there?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll go see if she needs a hand with breakfast." She smirked and promptly left after she tethered her horse to the fence.

"Whenever did you meet the princess of Solascoill, Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"When I was about seven. She was passing through to Bernicia with her parents and we have been friends ever since."

"And you didn't tell me that because…?"

"How does my friendship with her relates to you? Especially since she comes from magical kingdom." Merlin deadpanned.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am." Merlin answered rather cheekily before trailing after Anwen inside the house.

"Who did that?" Arthur asked, approaching Merlin, William and Anwen right after Merlin's spell ended.

"What?" Merlin asked, acting confused.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." Arthur stated.

"Did you temporarily forget where I come from?" Anwen deadpanned in bored tone of voice, drawing everyone present attention. "Or are you of belief only those of common birth have magic?"

"What?" Now it was Arthur's turn to be confused.

"Did you really think I would just wield my sword and take up as many as I could when I could just cast a spell that would permanently defeat them and scare them off?" Anwen's arms were crossed at her chest.

"Look out!" William shouted, forcing them all to turn around or look away to see Kanen firing a crossbow he got his hands on.

This time Anwen's eyes actually flashed gold and froze the bolt mere inches away from her face. She calmly plucked it out of the air and snapped it in half before she focused her somewhat annoyed, angered gaze on the stupefied brigand and the rope that lay few feet away.

"Binden þeos man mid strang healdan." Anwen murmured and the rope jumped in the air before it found its way onto Kanen's body, wrapping his entire body tightly. "You may do with him what pleases you." she added and looked at Arthur again.

"Don't give me that blank look Arthur. You look ridiculous with it." She muttered and walked past him right to her horse.

"I'm going to check the woods for any lurkers whilst you simmer off or whatever."

"Why didn't you tell me Merlin?"

"Oh come now Arthur." Morgana cut in to save Merlin from explaining himself. "Surely you must have at least assumed when she told you where she is from that she has magic. I know I did. And why does that distress you anyway? We are not in Camelot and she saved dozens of lives by conjuring that wind."

"But…"

"Just because Uther says something, does not make it true." Her anger for her guardian once again spiked, it was no secret she fought with him all the time when she could.

"Let's just all calm down." Hunith interjected, she did not wish for them to fight now when they managed to win seemingly lost battle.

"I wish you all well. Maybe one day we will see each other again." Anwen spoke few hours later after they left Ealdor as they stood on the border.

"And you." Arthur inclined his head before urging his horse into canter again.

"Oh and Arthur?" Anwen called after him.

"Yes?"

"When you return to Camelot, ask Gaius about my mother. I am certain he will tell you an interesting story." She stated mysteriously and rode off with small laughter ringing in the air.

"Do you have any idea what she talked about?" Arthur looked at Merlin with You-better-not-lie-to-me-this-time.

"I honestly have no idea." Merlin shook his head, he too wanted to know what this was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius, the court physician of Camelot, the post he has been filling for the last twenty one years could safely say that he knew the crown prince of Camelot well. After all, he has watched Arthur grow up since the night he was born, through his best and worst of times that now included the bite of Questing Beast he miraculously survived. He knew all the faces that accompanied different moods and he could say that some facial expressions Arthur mastered so well came from him.

So when Merlin showed up only an hour after he left for work with Arthur not far behind him, he knew very well that the boys were up to something but he was yet to determine who came up with idea to bother him now when he was in the middle of mixing new remedies. Though on the closer introspect, he guessed it was Arthur's idea because Merlin was well aware that Gaius liked to have his peace and quiet when he was working on remedies.

"Good morning sire." Gaius greeted though he did not peel his eyes of the vial he was currently holding over small burner.

"Gaius." Arthur greeted respectively and followed Merlin's example of sitting down on the bench that faced Gaius.

"Can I be of help, sire?" Gaius asked in his best I-am-busy-so-be-quick tone of voice.

"Perhaps…About two months ago when we were in Ealdor…"Gaius remembered that event very well, seeing as Uther stormed in here almost as angry as the day he announced Great Purge because his son and ward were missing. "We met an old friend of Merlin's. Princes of Solascoill, Anwen Averay."

Inwardly, Gaius could already see where this was going but he hoped it wasn't so because he could not deny the truth to Arthur and yet if Uther found out, Gaius would be in serious trouble.

"Yes, Merlin told me once he met her when they were children." Gaius admitted.

"When we parted, she told me to ask you about her mother, princes Inis. Do you know her?" Arthur eyed the physician closely, the look that seemed to be inherited from his father but Gaius said nothing and sighed a bit.

"Gaius…" Merlin drawled his plea a bit; he too wanted to know what Gaius knew about Anwen's mother.

Even though they were good friends and wrote each other almost every month, Merlin did not know all the details of her family neither he wanted to. If there was something Anwen wanted to keep to herself, who was he to dispute it. Realizing he was trapped and that two young men won't stop pestering him until he slipped, Gaius set the vial with brownish liquid in the vial rack on the table and took a seat, eying them both with what Merlin came to call the wise, teaching face that forced you to remember what he said letter to letter.

"What I am going to tell does not leave these walls. Is that clear Arthur?" Gaius pierced the young prince with the most serious, sharpest look he could come up with, making the said prince inwardly cringe and remember the time when he was seven and accidentally broke the physician's empty vials.

To say the least, Gaius was not pleased and Uther made Arthur, despite being a prince and heir to the throne of Camelot, clean up every inch of the floor in Gaius' chambers until it was sparkling clean.

"Yes but…"

"If your father finds out what I am about to tell you, I will be in serious trouble."

"You have my word." Arthur promised solemnly and rubbed his still slightly aching shoulder which was not missed by Merlin.

"Very well…" Gaius sighed once again and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his memories together.

"As you may know, Solascoill is a greatly respected kingdom of magic ruled by King Galen Averay, Anwen's grandfather. Everyone knows that. But only few, including myself and your father, know that princess Inis who is Anwen's mother belonged to the House of de Bois before she married prince Airell." Gaius gave Arthur knowing look when the prince's eyes went wide at the recognition of the family name.

"You are saying…"

"I am not saying. I know because I met lady Inis before she left for Solascoill. Lady Inis was the youngest of four siblings and was very close to her sister Ygraine, your mother. Unlike Ygraine and two of their brothers, Inis inherited their father's gift of magic and was taught how to control it from the young age by the druids. This alone was reason why Inis left Camelot with Airell who has lived on this court for quite sometime before the Purge began since his father, king Galen, encouraged his son to deepen the relationship of friendship he had with Uther despite their age difference."

"Did she leave before or after I was born?" Arthur asked, interrupting the physician.

"The morning after. Your father was mad with grief and Inis feared firstly for the safety of her unborn child so the couple packed in a hurry and left before Uther even noticed. Princess Anwen, your cousin, was born to my knowledge exactly two months later."

"When we met, I had this feeling I should know her."

"You two do look alike. Everyone back in Ealdor noticed."

"Is that why my father never told me about her? Because of magic?"

"Arthur, you know how your father feels about magic. Imagine that he has to admit that through you he has family that has magic. He sees that as highest form of humiliation." Gaius explained.

"But I have seen what Anwen can do…Surely not everything my father has told me about magic is true." If he only knew how these words affected the young man sitting beside him, looking at him with hopeful eyes even though Arthur did not see it.

"That Arthur…is for you to decide. Now if you two gentlemen would excuse me…" Gaius spoke as he stood up again. "I really need to finish these remedies."

"Yes of course. Come on Merlin, I am pretty sure there is something I can find for you to do." Arthur immediately shot up, using his best prattish tone to get Merlin to follow him even though his mind was occupied with completely different things than ones of prince's duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin rushed through the halls of the citadel, making sure he was not spotted by Morgana, Gwen or Uther as he carried letter Anwen sent to Arthur in three parts. Really…that woman could write long and elaborately when she wanted to and yet she could also be short and mysterious. Right now though Merlin did not care about the fact Anwen wrote letters according to her moods.

All he cared about was the possibility that Anwen's letter might alleviate Arthur's still slightly depressed and angered mood after the whole fiasco with Morgause about week ago. He made a mental note to give Shae, Anwen's Gyrfalcon, extra treats when he returned to his room. Out of his normal routine, he knocked on the doors of Arthur's chambers before he came in and found the prince sitting on the window sill just as he did after Merlin took away the breakfast tray.

"Since when do you knock Merlin?" Arthur asked dejectedly.

Deciding that now was not the good time for witty response; Merlin simply shrugged and set three carefully folded parchments on the prince's desk, making the owner of it look at his manservant suspiciously.

"What is that?"

"That is a letter from Anwen. In three parts, she likes to write long ones when she is in the mood for it. Do you need anything else?" Merlin asked.

"No, thank you Merlin. And tell the guards down in the hall that I do not wish to be disturbed until further notice." Arthur quietly dismissed him, picked up the first part of the letter and returned to his sitting place on the window sill, where he had excellent daylight for reading.

Merlin merely sighed, picked up the basket with laundry he left at the door and with one last look at his friend over the shoulder, quietly left the room, leaving prince alone with the letter. For his part, Arthur comfortably settled on the window sill and cracked the seal on the letter to read it, with one hand holding the parchment and the other supporting his chin.

'My dear cousin,

First I must apologize for not writing to you for such a long time. As a prince that will one day rule a kingdom of his own, I am sure you will understand when I say I was busy attending to my duties as the princess of my kingdom. Before you continue to read this letter I urge you to remain calm and do not blame Merlin for decisions he has made last week. Although I know I am not at fault here, I do apologize for Morgause's misdeeds as it really does not befit a High Priestess of the Old Religion to use her powers for wrong cause. But know this…Even though Morgause's goal by summoning your mother's spirit was to cause you kill your father, your mother's spirit was very real and not an illusion as Merlin told you. Do not hold this white lie against him for he did it in your best interest and that is to spare you the guilt and regret you would feel later in life should you have succeeded in killing your father.' Arthur's mind reeled as his eyes smoothly read Anwen's elaborate but simple to read handwriting and shortly stood up to get the other two parts of the letter he set beside him so it would be easier for him to read.

'That being said, you must have realized now that what your mother said to you was true. And yes, my mother Inis has confirmed when I asked her even though I spent next few hours sitting beside her, trying to calm her down because any memory of what has happened to your mother still pains my mother very much. This is one of the rare moments that I have seen my mother weep so openly when anyone could see her. I plead with you not to fight with your father over this again; if not for me then for your mother as I am certain she would not like that. I realize that I can never relate to you in the pain that was caused by your mother's total absence and I cannot in my good conscience defend your father's mistakes of the past because they also deprived me of knowing my aunt whom I have always longed to meet when I was a little girl. But there is something I must point out rather plainly. If Uther had not done what he had, you would have never been born and I would never have the chance of having you in my life even though right now it does not mean much considering we live in different kingdoms with different sets of laws.'

Arthur drew in a sharp breath after reading this line, no matter how it pained him to read it; he knew it was an honest and true remark. He set the parchment aside and took up the third, final part of the letter.

'Since we are so apart, I cannot see your eyes that are by far the most expressive part of yourself and I do not know how you feel. Maybe it is anger, maybe pain, and maybe sorrow. I do not know. What I do hope for that somewhere in your heart you find the chance for me and those like me to prove it to you that magic is not force used for trickeries and evil alone. Once again, I apologize for Morgause's misdeeds and hope you will not see me in the same darkness as her. Should you wish to reply to this letter, you know whom you can give it to pass it on to me. If you deem you need time and silence between us, I shall understand that as well even though I will not like it.

With all my love, your cousin Anwen'

Arthur set the final part of the letter down and allowed his gaze to wander off through the window out to the skyline above, needing to sort his mind as it tried to process the letter and the information that came with it before he even decides what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

"We must do this more often." Kyna remarked as she rode beside Anwen through the woods of Camelot, in disguise of course.

Kyna was Anwen's best friend since childhood and they shared many adventures together. One that did not know them would mistake them for sisters seeing as they were that close.

"What? Sneaking around the forests in the kingdoms where magic is banned or at the very least frowned upon?" Anwen smirked a bit.

"No…I meant these quiet rides. I think this is the first time in the long time that we had peace and quiet during our rides. Usually we are interrupted by bandits or worse, revenge bent magic wielders." Kyna remarked.

"Now you jinxed it." Anwen murmured.

"No, I didn't. There isn't a single…" Kyna was cut off from talking further by the sound of swords being released from their sheaths and two men suddenly appeared on the road before them.

They were quite the pair. Both in chainmail, swords at ready. One was very tall, Anwen would guess him to be 6'5'' at least and had good set of muscles on his broad frame. The other one wasn't so short either, around 5'11''. Both of them also had brown eyes and brown hair though that differed in dark and light shades.

"Who are you?" The shorter of the two asked, his baritone was smooth and pleasant.

"Right to the point. Just what I like in men." Anwen smirked a bit. "My name is Anwen and this is Kyna. We are adventurers and we were simply passing through the forest. If you could repay as the curtsey of knowing your names?"

"I am Lancelot, my lady, and this is Percival. And I do not think it is safe for you to be wandering around, especially now."

"And why is that my good sir?"

"You do not know?" He seemed surprised.

"If I did, I would not be asking you." Anwen replied.

"The lady Morgana has betrayed the king and has taken over Camelot."

Anwen was surprised even though she really shouldn't be. She was suspicious of Morgana and told Arthur so when they met three months back but just like Uther, it seemed Arthur was eating right out of her hand.

"What of Prince Arthur?" Kyna asked instead Anwen who was obviously mulling over something in her head.

"He was not in Camelot when the immortal army struck. Why would you like to know? Do you know the prince?"

"Didn't I tell him not to trust her? Idiot!" Anwen cursed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lancelot said.

"They're related." Kyna shortly supplied.

"Oh…Will you join us in that case? We were on our way to meet the prince and small number of friends that are with him."

"Might as well. Come on." Anwen offered her hand to Lancelot to jump on.

"Pardon?"

"You are not going to walk when there is perfectly enough space on both horses for you to get on. Come now, time is the essence." Kyna reiterated firmly and seeing the ladies would be stubborn about it; two men sheathed their sword and settled on the horses.

"Where to my good lord?" Anwen asked kindly for direction.

"There is a cave in Darkling Woods that has a concealed entrance and fresh water. That's how Merlin described it anyway."

"Merlin? So you are that Lancelot…I have heard a lot about you." Anwen chuckled.

"Did you now?"

"Indeed."

"I think Merlin described the cave we stayed in last time we went through Camelot." Kyna remarked.

"Yes, quite possible." Anwen agreed.

As they approached their destination, their attention was drawn by near battle cries. They jumped off the horses and unsheathed their swords as they readied for possible battle nearby. Coming up on the edge of the small gorge, they could clearly see Arthur and small group of his friends running away from immortal soldiers, sight that sent Anwen's guts to twist, she has never seen something more twisted than that.

"You think you can push those stones down?" Kyna asked Percival, nodding to the boulders that were for their luck and convenience placed right on the edge.

"I think so." Percival nodded, sheathed the sword and walked over to push the boulders down the gorge.

"Now!"

"Look out!" Percival shouted as he pushed the boulders that came crashing down with significant force, effectively cutting off the path for soldiers to follow.

Four warriors took a step forward to reveal themselves to the small group of exiles that was relieved and happy to see them though Anwen could see that Arthur was confused as to what she was doing here with Kyna.

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident?" Arthur asked when they reached reasonably safe place to rest with both Kyna and Gwen fussing over visibly tired out Gaius.

"This is Percival. It was his strength that brought it down." Lancelot patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Your Highness." Percival greeted respectfully.

"Arthur." the prince corrected him upon which Percival flashed a little smile and shook his hand to which Arthur winced in surprise, man had one hell of a grip.

"So it's Arthur now? Got over your human sized ego, eh?" Anwen cut in teasingly as always and before Arthur could hug her, she clipped him behind ear.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Arthur asked like a five year old with almost equal pout on his lips.

"How many times have I warned you about her?"

"A few."

"And did you listen?"

"No."

"Have I ever given you an advice or answer that wasn't true?"

"No."

"Then next time when I advise to be on lookout for something or someone because I suspect that they are not all what they seem to be, you actually take that into account." Anwen's arms were crossed at her chest and to everyone else who was standing around it looked like mother admonishing her child for getting into trouble.

"Fine, are you finished now?" Arthur bit back snappily.

"Yes." Anwen snorted a bit.

"Do you mind cluing us in sire?" Leon asked confused, he has never seen anyone talk to the prince like that.

Sure, Merlin always complained and on several occasions grounded Arthur in front of his men but he never spoke to Arthur like that. Not to mention that the young blonde woman strikingly resembled Arthur and they appeared to be of same age.

"This lovely, charming young woman…" Arthur said it as sarcastically as he could, making her roll her eyes. "Is Anwen Averay, princes of Solascoill and to my misfortune my cousin." that earned him a playful but strong slap in the arm.

"Cousin? Just how many family members do you actually have princess?" Gwaine asked in his usual bantering manner, smirk on his face.

"Well, if we count Morgana in which we should despite her doings, Arthur has me, my sister, my parents and grandparents. Although seeing where we come from, I think it makes sense to you why Uther never spoke of his late wife's family. Or at least part of it." Anwen replied instead of Arthur.

"I am pretty certain this is all quite interesting to rest of you but we need to find shelter." Merlin cut in.

"Yes, that we do. I am so sorry for ignoring you, old friend." Anwen immediately hugged him.

"It's good to see you too." Merlin gave her that 'Merlin smile' as Anwen called it seeing as no one else smiled like that but him.

"Gaius, you can climb on my horse. There's no need for you to tire yourself out more." Kyna pulled the reins of her smoky black mare to bring her over to Gaius. "Elwyn is quite calm and tame."

"Thank you." The court physician nodded and climbed on the horse, he was well aware not to protest with suggestion and he was tired.

"Any ideas?" Lancelot asked.

"There is an abandoned castle north-east of here. If we go now, we can reach it by nightfall." Arthur elaborated.

"We should move." Anwen's tone was no longer cheerful or sarcastic

It was chillingly low intoned and her eyes looked into the forest behind them with great deal of suspicion; and it served as additional motivation for the small group to get going. Arthur led the way so Anwen relaxed at the back, walking behind Merlin.

'What happened?'

'Uther wanted the Cup of Life removed from the druids because he feared Cenred might get his hands on it.' Anwen mentally snorted.

'Of course he did, the blithering fool. The druids are very capable of keeping relics like the Cup of Life away from things like Cenred.'

'Well, now it's of no use to dwell on it. We need to figure out how to defeat the army, Morgana and Morgause.'

'Don't worry Merlin, we will. You are not alone.'

'I know. I really missed you.'

'And I you. But pray tell me more about Lancelot.' she heard Merlin laugh in her head.

'You like him.'

'Maybe.'

'Oh yes, you do. I am going to have so much fun teasing you.'

'Merlin…' Anwen's tone pitched up a bit in warning.

'I am the mighty Emrys; you would not dare to harm me.'

'Not yet.' Anwen's cheerful, innocent tone rang in his head and died out with soft laughter.

* * *

Review people, I like reviews, whether they are just praise or constructive criticism and I laugh at flames.


	5. Chapter 5

The castle they entered was considering the dust, cobwebs and general half derelict state abandoned for at least two if not even three centuries; Anwen did not know for certain because her interest in history lessons was always partial at best when she was a child. There was some furniture and statues all covered in equal amount of dust and cobweb despite the sheets that were thrown over them.

"Anwen if you could at least get rid of the dust?" Arthur asked, making her shake her head a bit.

Her eyes closed for few moments before the spell rolled off her tongue.

"Clænside þeos rúmes." the flash of gold in her eyes was followed by gust of wind that effectively lifted the cobwebs and dust in the air that was followed by their incineration.

Most of the group seemed surprised and cautious but some were not surprised and were pleased with the new chamber appearance.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Sire?" Leon's confused tone reached them.

"It's alright Leon. I trust her and Kyna with my life." Arthur assured his second in command.

'I'm not the only one you should have that sort of trust in.' Anwen thought bitterly, unaware she was broadcasting.

'Patience old friend. Arthur will know one day.' Merlin assured her.

'I just wish it would be soon. I can't protect him every moment of his life unlike you. I want him to see who you really are and how brave you are.'

'I know.' Merlin's voice was distant and longing.

"Search the place, see what we can find." Arthur ordered.

Whilst men were searching the castle, Kyna and Anwen did their best to make the castle's chamber they were currently residing in cosier and warmer.

"Here! Come and join me." Arthur called them all to the stone, round table etched with runes.

"Grab those two chairs." Anwen instructed as two best friend sat down close to Merlin.

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believe in equality of all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I bid make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" Arthur spoke so passionately that it was hard to resist his word.

Anwen only hoped he would remember them when the time came for Merlin to reveal his secret to him. Lancelot was first to rise from his seat.

"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code which man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

The look of gratitude and respect Arthur had for Lancelot was not missed by anyone, and Anwen wondered just how deep this knightly respect between two men went. She could tell that Arthur had same amount of trust and respect for every man sitting at the round table but these two were…different. Gwaine's short statement snapped Anwen away from her inner musings.

"I think we have no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said with confident but slightly wavering smirk on his face.

'He's handsome. Look at his face.' Kyna telepathically remarked to Anwen who had to cover her sudden chuckle with small cough.

'Kyna, you can think about flirting with him later.'

'I can't help myself. I wonder what he would look like without that shirt.'

'Kyna!'

'Like you are not thinking the same about that handsome face that sits next to gentle giant.'

'I keep them at bay, Kyna. There's a time and a place for such thoughts.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my sister?'

'Oh just… pay attention.' Anwen said snippily, not really having a come back from the last question.

"Anwen?" Arthur asked.

"I won't do it for him. You know I can't stand your father and that feeling is mutual to a point where he still denies my existence. I will do it for you though because I have faith in you. You will make a fine king one day." Anwen smiled kindly at Arthur and he wondered if his mother had the same kind of smile when she was alive.

"You have out loyalties, Arthur Pendragon along with our magic and swords. Because this cannot be fought with swords alone." Kyna spoke seriously, proving the true meaning of the name her parents gifted her with.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something my father won't approve off." Arthur said with small smile.

"Kneel." He instructed the four men that showed him loyalty.

'You should be there with them.' Anwen remarked.

'One day I will be. Though I don't really fancy this entire knight business.' Merlin joked a bit, inwardly he was very happy and proud to see his friends, especially Lancelot earning something they should have been given sooner regardless what some piece of parchment said.

"Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known." Arthur stated.

She wasn't quite certain for others but Anwen did not get much sleep. Her mind was reviewing spells she could use against the living dead that would actually affect and the whispering conversation Merlin shared with Lancelot did not slip past her honed sense of hearing. It was very risky idea to try and get to the Cup but she was well aware that if the blood wasn't emptied, they would all be slaughtered eventually.

"You are worried." Arthur remarked when he approached her next morning.

She was tending to her horse Eira, the air was quite cool and the dew was still present on the grass and trees, glistening on the rising sun that refracted through treetops, giving the surrounding forest mystical ambience. All was quiet aside from few early humming birds.

"Anyone with sense of preservation would be worried, gesweór." Arthur shook his head, even after knowing Anwen for almost three years now, he was still getting used to her mixing the language.

"You do not believe this is going to work."

"I will be honest with you. There are not many tricks in my magic book that can affect the living dead or immortal soldiers as you call them. This is going to be a bloody mess and it is realistic to expect that we could get killed."

"How optimistic of you."

"Arthur…" Anwen grabbed him by the shoulders, so she can look directly in his eyes. "I am optimistic. But I am also realistic. Kyna will help you reach the dungeons to free your father and possibly more knights. I shall try to locate the Cup of Life and empty it. It is our only chance if defeating the army."

"You cannot go alone."

"I'm a big girl Arthur. I sneaked in lot more castles since I was a child then you." Anwen smiled kindly. 'Not to mention I won't be going alone' she though to herself.

"Sire?" They were cut off from further discussion by Lancelot. "We are ready for final planning."

"Of course." Arthur nodded to the new knight and looked at his cousin again. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes…now come on. We should get back inside." Anwen patted him with assuring smile and walked past him back inside the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm." Arthur emphasized.

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no means of communication."

"Good idea."

"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle."

"I'll go." Merlin almost too innocently piped in.

"Alright." Arthur nodded. "Kyna will be accompanying us to the dungeons. In the meantime, Anwen will try to sneak in the citadel and find the Cup."

"Are you mad?" Came five differently pitched voices.

"It's a suicidal mission either way. I have to try and get the Cup. It is my responsibility as the priestess of Old Religion. Besides…I can use mirroring illusion to slip past the guards unnoticed." Anwen explained.

"What if someone does see you?"

"The only person in there that can see me for who I really am is Morgause. Not even Morgana."

"We have no time to argue about this. Anwen knows the danger. Let's move." Arthur commanded, sending everyone off to get ready.

"Gaius…" Anwen turned to the old physician. "Stay put. We got it covered." she added in hushed tone so only Gaius could hear and understand what 'we' meant.

"I promise I will."

"Good. Because if something happened to you, I do not think Merlin would ever forgive himself. Make sure you are well prepared for casualties."

"Anwen! Time to go!" Arthur called.

"I leave Elwyn in your care. She serves me well and so it will be with you, should you need to travel quickly." Kyna put in a comment and ran after Anwen.

"This is not going to end well, is it Gaius?" Gwen asked concerned once they were alone.

"It will do us no good if keep dwelling on it, Gwen. Best get to work and get ready for wounded." Gaius advised although he was not certain if he could heed his own advice.

"Any advice before we split?" Gwaine asked cheekily as always when they managed to get in the tunnel.

"Don't get killed." Anwen smirked. "Good luck." she added and followed after Lancelot and Merlin upstairs.

"You do realize we are coming with you?" Lancelot asked once they were alone, wandering the halls of citadel.

"I counted on it. Now come on. I can feel the Cup's power. What about you?"

"Yes. That way." Merlin nodded.

The guard that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and caught three companions in action was quickly dealt with as Merlin slashed him with the sword Anwen saw only few times when her grandfather led battles against magical beasts.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"What is that?"

Merlin looked at his friends with small, confident smile on his face.

"It was forged in dragon's breath." Was all he said before he stalked off to where the Cup was calling him to.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot asked, taking into account the guards in front of the Council Chambers.

"We keep them busy, Merlin gets rid off them. Simple." Anwen smiled slightly, flexing her sword hand.

"Arthur is bad influence on you." Merlin muttered.

"I think it's the other way around sweetie."

"Not wishing to interrupt but shall we?" Lancelot cut in, for some reason he did not like the flirtatious comment Anwen graced Merlin with.

"Right." Merlin and Anwen whispered in unison after which Lancelot and Anwen stepped out of the shadows and engaged the soldiers in duels, sending them one by one right on the tip of Merlin's blade, destroying them in the process.

The small skirmish was over before it started, the sluggish guards stood no chance against two skilled swordfighters and servant boy with enchanted sword. With last guard outside dispatched, they hurried inside and barricaded the doors so no more guards could get in.

"Ah…boys?" Anwen's voice snapped two men out of their silent, gaze talk and looked sidewise to see six guards surrounding the Cup, drawing out their swords.

"It looked too easy anyway." The blonde witch stated nonchalantly before engaging another set of guards in duel once again; well aware of the need that they should hurry because Kyna let her know that whilst she had the immortal soldiers under control but could not hold them off for much longer with trying to get Uther out of the dungeons.

The sudden yelp of pain that came from Lancelot broke Anwen's combat concentration and she sneaked a look b over her shoulder to see Lancelot holding his right shoulder right as the alarm bell sounded.

"The Cup Merlin!" Anwen yelled, knocking out a soldier with the pommel of her sword before Merlin dispatched his last opponent and rushed to the Cup.

She heard the wood that barricaded the chamber doors snap, allowing the doors to be opened; revealing Morgause.

"Hleap on bæc!" Anwen shouted, sending Morgause flying through the air into the wall and her head made really unpleasant crack as it impacted the solid stone.

The sound of metal hitting metal let Anwen know that Merlin emptied the Cup and they could hear distant pops from the halls, meaning the spell has lost its anchor and power. That is when Morgana decided to grace them with her presence, shrieking in distress for her sister from the doorway.

"You were such a nice, innocent thing. How does one make a turn like you?" Anwen asked the witch whose powers were growing, Anwen could feel it as light tingling on her skin.

"You know nothing of what I have been through." Morgana bit back, cradling her sister's head.

"I could have if you just decided to write me a simple letter. I told you that almost four years ago. But that Pendragon pride just didn't let you, did it?"

"It's over Morgana." Merlin muttered tiredly.

'That was not the smartest thing to say.' Anwen chimed in his head the same moment Morgana retorted with low intoned 'This has just begun' and started unleashing her instinctual bouts of magic that were powerful and unpredictable.

"Merlin, grab the Cup! We need to get out of here. If she is determined to die, I am not!" Anwen shouted, helping Lancelot get on his feet and guided him out of the rapidly collapsing chambers.

"Got it!" Merlin yelled, running out of the chambers at the last second.

"That was close." Anwen breathed, flashing a small smile to her two companions before her eyes settled on the wound.

Lancelot stood perfectly still. First reason being the proximity of their faces to one another and second because he knew that if he moved, the effect of blood loss would kick in and was most likely to sway or even worse, pass out.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Anwen spoke, more to herself than to anyone else. "Ic þe þurhhæle þín licsare." she murmured and Lancelot felt sort of warmth spread through his wound into surrounding skin as the wound closed, leaving the skin unmarred

"Thank you milady." Lancelot said courteously and Anwen laughed softly.

"It's Anwen, Sir Knight. Come…let us check on the others." she added and led the way to the dungeons.

* * *

Review people :)


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell were you two doing?" Was the first thing that came out of Arthur's mouth when Anwen, Merlin and Lancelot approached him in the courtyard since they met half way.

"We will have to work on your ways of expressing gratitude in the future." Anwen sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Gratitude?! We almost got killed down there!"

"You were perfectly safe Arthur." Kyna pointed out from where she was tending to Elyan's wound.

"That still doesn't explain what you two were doing." Arthur glared at Lancelot and Merlin.

"The alarm bell was well guarded for some reason so they decided to help me. And I am grateful for their help, otherwise I would have had greater problem getting through the guards to the Cup."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes but I am not giving it to you."

"What?" Arthur looked at his cousin as if she had suddenly grown another head.

"This is hardly the time for you to argue with me over something I clearly have more knowledge off. The Cup should not have been removed from its original guardians to begin with. This entire event, although Morgana's true nature was exposed in the process, is entirely your father's fault. I am taking the Cup of Life to Solascoill and will entrust it in druids' care. They will keep it safe and use it wisely." Anwen elaborated with raised eyebrow that frustrated Arthur greatly, as seemingly everyone but him was able to master that look.

"She is right Arthur. The Cup needs to be placed in safe hands." Merlin agreed, earning a death glare in return.

"You cannot hope to keep it in Camelot's vaults. Others like Morgana and Morgause will not hesitate to break in and steal it. And if we are taking a moment honest, you have no means of defence." Kyna pointed out even though she telepathically apologized to Merlin for saying that.

"Perhaps it is for the best if ladies Anwen and Kyna take it to Solascoill." Leon wisely chose to cut in.

"Oh for goodness sake, take it! And you better keep your word." Arthur warned her.

"Whenever do I not keep my word?" Anwen smirked in return, completely unaffected by Arthur's dangerously low intoned warning.

"If you are finished with your little discussion, someone should get Gwen and Gaius. And many knights needed medical treatments." Merlin added.

"I need volunteers for escorting Gwen and Gaius back to Camelot." The moment Arthur finished the sentence, five hands were in the air, resulting in Arthur chuckling.

"I thought so. Go on and make sure they arrive here safely." he dismissed his knights.

"We will take care of the wounded."

"No magic though."

"We are well aware of that." Kyna muttered grumpily and walked away toward physician's chambers where injured knights were waiting.

"Anwen…" Arthur stopped his cousin by grabbing her arm gently and spun her around to face him. "I know you do not have any particular love for my father but can you please look at him? See if Morgana did something to him while he was imprisoned?"

"You are right, I have no love for him. But I will look at him though I do not believe there is anything I can do for him. From what Kyna managed to observe down in the dungeons, he had a mental breakdown. There is no remedy for that, none other than time and hope that he would recover." Anwen replied, shared a look with Merlin before walking back up in the citadel to Uther's room.

The room was pretty much untouched, making Anwen realized Morgana hated Uther to such extent she did not even wish to enter his room, despite his absence from it. After all, these chambers were the largest in the citadel and most elaborate ones so it was strange that Morgana did not take the opportunity to enjoy the luxurious accommodations.

Her eyes zeroed in on a hunched figure of Uther Pendragon, half sitting up in bed with his haunted eyes staring blankly at the tapestry hung on the wall across the bed. Different emotions stirred inside her as she approached him, some cried to kill him and rid him off his misery whilst some cried for compassion and pity at the very sight of him. This was their first meeting and as fate would have it, Uther would probably never fully recover from the betrayal inflicted by his flesh and blood.

'It's his own fault.' small voice murmured in the back of her mind.

"Sire?" she surprised herself how caring she sounded but she got no reply from him as he continued to stare at the tapestry. "Sire?"

"Do you think I do not know who you are?" Uther finally rasped out, his broken eyes looking at her.

"I would not dare to be so over-presumptuous. In fact I would be disappointed if you would not recognise me."

"How could I not? You look just like your mother. And Ygraine."

"Yes, so I have been told. Too bad I will never meet her." Anwen's voice was slowly turning venomous.

"Nimueh betrayed me."

"Nimueh did as you asked. Do not think you can lie to me, my mother told me everything. You bathed this realm in blood of innocents for twenty years because you could not live with what you did."

"I would have never harmed Ygraine."

"On purpose no. But you were so desperate for a child you were willing to pay the highest or prices and arrogantly assume it would be some…lowly peasant. Magic does not work that way."

"You…"

"Do not play ignorant fool on me." Anwen placed both of her hands on his face and her eyes flashed gold as she inspected his mental state.

"Anwen?" Arthur's slightly alerted voice reached her ears and he hurried over to his father's bedside.

"In a moment." Anwen murmured and took a deep breath after few seconds of silence as her eyes stopped glowing.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…in fact I left him in far better state of mind then he was minute ago." she replied calmly and got off the bed, motioning for Arthur to follow her outside.

"Well?"

"I will be honest with you. There is hope that he could recover from this…but it is very slim. I advise you to prepare yourself for taking up more responsibilities because I do not believe your father will be able to rule in a long time to come. I am truly sorry." Anwen pulled him into comforting hug.

"When do you leave?" Arthur asked after few minutes of silence.

"As soon as possible. But we will return."

"You better do because I will need your help."

"You have Merlin."

"Please…what good is that half wit anyway aside from fun?"

"He is your good friend and advisor. Even if you refuse to admit it. That damn Pendragon pride has already cost you so much. Perhaps it is time for you to cut it down." Anwen admonished him lightly and walked off down the hall, leaving a confused Once and Future King alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you fidgeting?" Merlin asked his friend and prince regent of Camelot as the said man went over his casual, daily attire once again with his fingers.

"I'm not…fidgeting." Arthur muttered, Merlin could not really see what has put him in such mood, seeing as Anwen and Kyna were due to arrive any minute now.

"Is this because of what your uncle said this morning?" Merlin prodded, he did not like the man at all but tolerated his presence because he was apparently back in Camelot after decades long absence to 'help' Arthur now that Uther was indisposed.

Though Anwen promised to return to Camelot, she has been delayed in the fulfilment of that promise by five months because she was sent to aid Solascoill's ally, Listinoise in battle against the ever reappearing Saxon invasion force. Thus, Merlin was forced to watch as Agravaine slowly but surely started to weave his little 'web of trusting advisor' around Arthur and was powerless to stop it.

After everything they have been through, Merlin really wanted to slap Arthur hard on the head for being so naïve although he had to admit Agravaine has been nothing but helpful so far and has done nothing to make Merlin suspicious of him. Well…more than he already was anyway. Hopefully Anwen could knock some sense into the blonde prince since he was not paying any attention to what Merlin was saying.

That being said, Merlin called back the memory of this morning's visit Agravaine paid Arthur in his chambers whilst Merlin was cleaning around.

_"What can I do for you uncle?" Arthur asked, still eating his breakfast._

_"I wanted to talk to you about Anwen's visit."_

_"It's more than just a visit uncle. King Galen has extended hand of trust to Camelot and given Anwen permission to reside in Camelot for the foreseeable future and advise me on running this kingdom."_

_"I just do not believe it is a good time for her to arrive in Camelot so soon after…Morgana's betrayal. Common people might not know who she is but most of the noble court and councillors do. They will not like two witches residing in Camelot." Agravaine elaborated._

_"I know you have not spoken to my aunt in a very long time uncle but Anwen is good person, kind princess to her people and woman of her word. She promised not to use magic unless she ends up in direst of situations that will force her to use it. And Kyna has given me her word too. I trust them uncle." Arthur argued back, he could not understand what Agravaine had against his own niece and he noticed the man was on edge ever since Arthur announced Anwen's arrival two weeks ago._

_"And I trust you Arthur. I just am not so sure about other council members."_

_"When they meet my cousin, they will change their minds. I am sure of it. Besides…I think it is time to show people that magic isn't necessary evil."_

_If Merlin were drinking anything when Arthur said this, he would have probably choked on it. Instead, he just looked at Arthur from where he was cleaning on the floor before quickly averting his gaze. It was unspoken but Merlin knew that Arthur's view on magic has been changing ever since he first met Anwen. But to actually hear Arthur say that out loud was completely different thing entirely. Perhaps he would not have to keep his magic secret for much longer. _

_"Sire?" Agravaine blinked few times, utterly confused by Arthur's reply._

_He was Uther's son, he was supposed to hate magic and everything related to it. This was not fitting into his plans and he knew lady Morgana would not be pleased to hear this as well. Why did his sister's daughter have to meddle into affairs of this kingdom. Wasn't her kingdom enough?_

_"As I got to know my cousin and her best friend, I came to realize that not all my father tried to teach me about magic is true. True, there is still much for me to learn about magic and I am hoping that Anwen's stay here in Camelot will change that. Maybe she can show everyone else what she has shown me and my close friends." Arthur elaborated._

_"Very well…but you do realize the risk of their staying here?"_

_"I do uncle and I take full responsibility for them. Now if you excuse me…" Arthur got up from his seat. "I have training with my new knights." he added and Agravaine left quickly after that dismissal._

Merlin watched the dark-haired man carefully as he retreated from Arthur's chambers, he was well aware that Agravaine and many other nobles still disapproved of Arthur making four commoners knights. Well, three but Gwaine was still keeping his mouth shut about his noble origin.

Many members of the court, like Geoffrey of Monmouth were far more lenient on the matter and approved of Arthur's choice; after all the four knights did help Arthur reclaim Camelot from Morgana and defeated the immortal army. The fact they were made knights, in Geoffrey's opinion, was the least Arthur could repay them with for their help.

"I just do not understand why uncle does not want Anwen here? It's more than just his concern about what other people would think about me bringing two witches to the court of Camelot." Arthur remarked, fumbling with his sword belt.

"I wouldn't know anything about that but perhaps you can ask Anwen when she arrives." Merlin replied smoothly, even though it was a lie.

He knew very well why Agravaine did not want Anwen and Kyna here because Anwen already told him everything in a letter that made him wary of Agravaine in the first place. Merlin knew that Anwen's mother Inis had a fallout with Agravaine around the time Ygraine died and has not spoken to him ever since.

"I most certainly will. There is something…" Arthur was cut off by sound of something scratching the glass of the window and was soon followed by short Gyrfalcon's chirps.

Merlin crossed the room in three long steps and opened the window, revealing a large, white Gyrfalcon whose feathers were streaked with brown, brining out a smile on Merlin's lips.

"Hello Shae." He greeted the big bird that released string of pleasant sounding chirps in return and pushed her white head into his palm.

Arthur surprised an urge to snort out loud, his servant was good at befriending anything and anyone, including animals. Ever since he met Merlin, he wondered what exactly did Merlin inspire in people so they would all practically roll over if he so commanded it. Shaking his head, Arthur approached the falcon as well and after Merlin was done petting her, he did the same.

"Do you have a message girl?" Arthur asked and the bird somehow seemed to have understood what he asked her because she shifted her weight a bit and clinked her feathers a bit.

"She doesn't have anything tied to her leg and she obviously hasn't brought a letter. I think Anwen sent her ahead." Merlin pointed out.

"I think you are right." Arthur agreed, something he rarely did; and nodded for Merlin to look through the window.

Two female riders came riding to the citadel, wearing silver-grey cloaks and were instantly greeted by five Knights of Camelot they were very familiar with.

"Let's go and greet them." Arthur good naturedly clapped Merlin on the shoulder and bolted through the door.

Jumping off the horse easily, Anwen pushed down the hood of her cloak to reveal her face and instantly hugged Lancelot that was standing closest to her. She knew he was taken aback a bit by her way of expressing friendly affection but she did not care and proceeded to hug every other Knight that came to greet Kyna and her.

"I am glad to see you again lady Anwen." Leon stated courteously.

"We'll have to work on that too." Anwen said to Kyna.

"On what?" Elyan asked.

"That you call us by our names rather than our titles." Kyna explained.

"That will be difficult to achieve but somehow I have a feeling you will succeed cousin." Anwen's head whipped around to see Arthur coming down the flight of stairs with Merlin right behind him.

"Arthur…" Anwen's sing-song voice spoke his name and she embraced him tightly.

"I've missed you too. Perhaps you can let go now, I still need to breathe." Arthur managed to rasp out and she promptly let go of him and went to hug Merlin.

"Some nobles might not approve of that." Arthur pointed out, earning an instant death glare from Anwen.

"I just said some wouldn't approve. I did not say I am among them." He raised his hands in surrender.

"How about we go inside?" He proposed after two stable boys collected their horses. "We can have early dinner and talk."

"I would like that." Kyna piped in and allowed Gwaine to escort her inside, earning snickering look from both Anwen and Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

The small, almost inaudible growl that escaped Anwen's throat caught Arthur's attention as he was showing her around the castle later in the same afternoon after Kyna and she settled down in their new chambers. He followed her line of sight and saw his uncle walking down the distant corridor with his servant, chattering away the orders for whatever his uncle had in mind.

If his uncle Agravaine saw Anwen, he was not showing it in any way but he did seem tense. Arthur wanted to know what exactly happened that made them both so jumpy around one another. The question however would have to wait until late hours after supper when they would finally be alone.

"When are we having supper?" Anwen suddenly asked, stopping in her step.

"In two hours. Why?"

"I will go and see your father."

"I'm not sure he will be delighted to see you." Arthur warned.

"No…he won't. But I have a message for him."

"From who?"

"My mother. And it is for him alone." Anwen emphasized.

"Very well…But please…don't agitate him."

"I promise." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek in sisterly manner, making him groan a bit in annoyance. "I will see you at supper."

Arthur shook his head when he heard soft laughter echo the walls as Anwen walked away, she showed her sisterly love for him in public just to annoy him. Or according to her, she was teaching him how to show his more 'sensitive' side to his people. He still claimed she did that just to annoy him and to entertain Merlin who was always second away from laughing out loud at his master's inconvenience.

Gwen curtsied her when they met on the doorway of Uther's chambers and left uncle and niece alone to talk. Or in this case, it would be Anwen that would do the talking because Uther has barely spoken a word in these five months. Anwen noticed that his gaze was still dull but not as much as it was when she last saw him.

"Good day my lord." Anwen greeted quite respectfully when she approached his chair.

His figure stiffened a bit in the armchair he was sitting but looked up slightly nevertheless. She wasn't sure what slight shine in his eyes meant, maybe she reminded him of Ygraine or something; she was not certain.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his hoarse voice, his hand shaking as he set down the goblet still half full of water.

"I promised Arthur to return and help him. With you…incapacitated, he needs help running this kingdom. And my grandfather agrees with me in opinion that Arthur and I should try to rebuild the relations between Camelot and Solascoill, the ones you destroyed over twenty years ago." Anwen replied calmly, leaning on the wall next to the window.

"You…"

"Do not fret, I already promised Arthur not to use magic. Unless of course I am forced to use it."

"Why are you here? With me?"

"I bring you a short message from my mother."

If she was not looking at him whilst she was talking, she would have missed the ghost of all smiles that crept on his lips at the mention of her mother

"She wants you to know that she does not hate you. She never has and that she has long ago forgiven you for what you did to her sister, whether it was intentional or not."

"Your mother was always kind person. A trait I see, she passed onto you."

"Yes, it was said many times that I am too kind for my own good."

"Perhaps…"

"If there is nothing you require of me, I will take my leave. I want to explore the castle bit more before the supper." She looked at him and Uther merely nodded his dismissal after which she quietly slipped out of his chambers.

'One down, one to go.' Anwen thought to herself as she set herself on the new mission and that was to find that uncle of hers.

It turned out to be a simple mission as she found him lurking through the corridors near the freshly repaired Council Chambers. Without any restraint, she silently followed him before she spotted an empty, dark alcove in one of the corridors and placed a strong grip on his shoulder, shoving him in it. He looked startled and maintained the confused, surprised face when he realized who shoved him in.

"Anwen? What is the meaning of this?" She got to an inch from his face and narrowed her eyes.

"As far as I know up until now you have been nothing but caring uncle. But I am warning you uncle…If you so much as bat an eyelash the way I feel it's wrong, I will get you. And you will not like what I have in store for you." Anwen all but growled her threat venomously and Agravaine, a skilled actor he was as her mother told her, looked even more confused and now he added shock to his facial expression.

"What is wrong with you Anwen? What gives you an excuse to threaten me like this? You have never met me before today."

"Exactly…I do not know you. But my mother does. She still refuses to tell me what you did to instil such mistrust in her. Fact remains she does not trust you and she warned me about you. Be aware that the moment you start acting suspicious, I will be watching you."

"I think you take too much of rights in your stay here."

"I disagree. And if you have a problem, do not hesitate to discuss it with Arthur. Though I imagine that would not do you any good. Enjoy the rest of your day uncle." Anwen gave him sickly sweet smile with mock curtsey before rushing out of the alcove towards her chambers again.

"Why are you and Agravaine so jumpy around each other?" Arthur asked later that evening when he was sharing supper with Anwen in his chambers.

"You really want to know why?"

"I would not be asking you that if I did not wish to know."

"I do not trust him and neither should you. At least not extensively as Merlin tells me you do." Anwen sipped blackberry juice rather than wine, she had no wish to get even tipsy on her first day in Camelot.

Not to mention that last time she got really, properly drunk she made whole alley of oak saplings into full grown trees that looked at least century old. And she overflowed the wells in the lower level of Aelhall.

"And why is that?"

"Honestly Arthur, sometimes you really make me wonder about your intelligence. Man has been absent almost your entire life and now when Uther has suffered mental breakdown; he, for the lack of the better word, magically appears out of nowhere and showers you with advice and guidance. Do you not find this suspicious at all?"

Her question was met with heavy silence and the only thing you could hear was crackling of the fire in the hearth.

"I am not saying you should treat him with outright suspicion and cold shoulder. I just want you to be careful because I do not wish to see a repeat of Morgana."

She saw him stiffen a bit at the mention of his half-sister's name and hold on the goblet in his hand increased a bit.

"You are right. I should not put all my blind faith and trust. As I cannot put the same blind faith and trust in you." He met her gaze and she actually smiled.

"Good. Finally some of my words reached that head of yours." Anwen remarked.

"How is your family?"

"They're good. Cara is enjoying wandering around Bælial though she is due to return home in a month or two. I think being absent from home for almost four years was enough. Grandfather and father are as always busy with kingdom's affairs and grandmother…well she is really a helping hand." Anwen set down the goblet and looked at Arthur. "Mother has expressed her wish to come and visit for your birthday in two weeks."

That was really surprising news indeed. Arthur wanted to meet his aunt for a long time now but there was no chance in hell before to even think about it, little less make it happen.

"Really?"

"Really…I promised I would mention to you and let you decide if you want her here or not."

"Of course I want her here." Arthur stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright. I will send her a letter then." Anwen nodded and continued to converse with her cousin long in the night until they concluded that they were both tired and needed rest for the new day.

* * *

R&R people :)


	10. Chapter 10

Lancelot was an honourable and kind man, everyone in Camelot knew that. He was probably the perfect picture of what knights should be. Polite and respectful, he rarely if ever spoke against his superior or to be more specific Arthur. He had strong feeling of what was right and wrong, that much Anwen could sense of him without giving into temptation to read his mind.

She was walking with Merlin down the upper corridors that looked into courtyard of the citadel, Merlin with Arthur's breakfast tray in his hands; when Anwen noticed Lancelot walking across the courtyard with Percival, Leon and Elyan. Apparently, Gwaine was heavy sleeper and very rarely got up in time for his morning duties.

"Why are they looking so grim?" Anwen nudged her friend slightly, nodding with her head toward four knights that walked down below in the courtyard-

"They are probably not looking forward to Gwaine's series of curses he throws every time he has a hangover."

"He's been at the tavern again? Does that man do nothing else but attend his duties and visit taverns?"

"Well, now that you asked, I did see Kyna flirt with him last night. She might be able to get his attention away from the tavern for a while." Merlin remarked, causing Anwen to laugh.

"What?" Merlin asked slightly confused.

"She is going to eat him alive."

"At least it is going to be fun watching."

"Do kindly remind Arthur that you are off duty today. I wish to leave as soon as he is dealt with." Anwen pointed out once they reached Arthur's chambers.

"He still doesn't like it."

"He needs to learn how to share."

"Fine. But if he throws me in the stocks, I know who to claim my revenge to."

"He can try. But I don't think anyone would understand his braying."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. I couldn't stop laughing for days after I got that letter from you." Anwen started laughing softly again as she patted Merlin's arm and walked off to get dressed for their day out.

Merlin set the breakfast tray on the table with its traditional 'clang' and without any other warning but 'Rise and shine' pulled the curtains aside, letting the morning sunlight flood the prince's chambers. Of course, the said prince did not appreciate the gesture but instead quickly buried his face in the pillow to block further sunlight damage to his eyes and muttered string of usual morning insults at Merlin.

"Come on prat I don't have all day."

"Once again you seem to forget that I am the one giving orders."

"Not today you are not. You gave me a day off today, remember? Anwen and I are going for a long ride so get up; she is probably waiting for me already." Merlin stated, carefully hanging out Arthur's daily outfit on the screen.

"What?"

"Oh yes…today you get to enjoy some bootlicker's company." Merlin was careful not to smirk or laugh which was proving to be very difficult because Arthur's face was priceless.

"Why did I agree to this?" Arthur whined, hauling his body to sitting position and placed his feet on still rather cold floor.

"Because you love Anwen like a sister and because she would probably jinx you if you didn't agree."

This time Merlin could not help but to smirk and got a pillow in his face as a reply with frustrated groan.

"Two of you…are going to be the end of me."

"Come on Arthur, don't be such a prat. It is just for one day. And since I do have to put up of with you on daily basis, I think I earned this."

He ducked the tin cup that was sent flying his way and with final wave of goodbye disappeared from now upset and annoyed prince's chambers. He weaved through the corridors he knew like the back of his hand by now and hurried to get his things.

"You think she does that on purpose?" Elyan asked four of his fellow knights when they spotted Anwen in rather provocative attire coming out of the stables with her mount Eira.

Well, when they said provocative, they were fairly certain they never saw any woman from Camelot wearing that combination. She had dirty white, leather top with only one shoulder strap and pleated burgundy skirt that swirled in the air as she would turn once in a while.

"Everything lady Anwen does is on purpose. That much I did learn about her." Leon commented.

"She does look quite attractive in that outfit." Gwaine remarked as usual, comment that was met with group snorts and eye rolls.

"Gwaine…" Leon drawled.

"What? I know for a fact she likes honest compliments."

"Doesn't mean she is going to fall for your flirtations."

"Like I would even bother to try. We all know she has eyes for only one man." Gwaine stated, making four other knights look at him with slight surprise.

"What?"

"Pray tell who that one man lady Anwen has eyes for is?" Elyan drawled the question, obviously not believing that Gwaine noticed something they didn't.

"Lancelot." Gwaine murmured and they all stared at him though Lancelot looked like he shrunk a bit and wanted to hide. "Come on, really? None of you noticed?"

"Not really, no." Leon admitted before looking at sheepish looking Lancelot. "You noticed?"

"Perhaps." Lancelot replied quietly.

"Oh mate, you did more than notice did you?" Gwaine's eyes were flashing knowingly and mischievously.

"Don't you have knightly duties to perform rather then discussing my best friend's love life?" smooth voice spoke out behind them, revealing Kyna in her armour, hand on her hip.

"Ah, good morning beautiful lady." Gwaine perked up considerably at the sight of Kyna, she has been teasing him flirtatiously for full week since two women arrived.

Not that he minded, he could play the game she set.

"Good morning to you too, Sir Gwaine. Arthur wanted you to know we will be having training in hour time." Kyna informed them.

"We?" Percival quirked an eyebrow.

"What? You think my knowledge of wielding sword comes from thin air? I practice. And to make the training more interesting, we will have small competition. The last man standing gets to fight me." Kyna stated smugly.

"Now you just tease." Gwaine smirked and waved goodbye as Anwen and Merlin rode past them on their way out.

"They really are good friends." Percival noted.

"Yes, very good and old. They know each other since they were children." Kyna confirmed.

"Come on then…Arthur is bound to be grumpy because he will have a bootlicker as Merlin calls most of the servants and I for one do not wish to test how far his grumpiness goes." Leon remarked good naturedly with a chuckle before making his way to the training grounds with others right behind him.

* * *

Second chapter in one day, I know. Not sure if I would be able to upload it tomorrow so I decided to upload it now. Review people :)


	11. Chapter 11

"What could you have possibly been doing out in the woods all day?" Arthur asked grumpily under the light of sconce supported torch at the royal stables' entrance as it was quite dark and well after supper time when Anwen and Merlin returned.

"That is really none of your business, now is it?" Anwen stuck her tongue out like she was ten.

Although Arthur 'reluctantly' smiled at his cousin's sometimes questionable antics, he inwardly cringed a bit because the sight of her acting so childishly triggered a memory of Morgana doing the same thing.

It pained him to know he will most likely never see that side of Morgana again. Anwen did say that no one is beyond salvation but he had hard time believing it. At least his father started to be more communicative since Anwen arrived even though he was still baffled as to why would his father tolerate presence of a magic user.

Arthur assumed it must be because f Anwen's general appearance as joist the other day in the lower town an old lady thought she saw a ghost of his late mother when Anwen walked past her. And it took them good hour to convince the old woman otherwise.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Merlin. I'll make sure you get double amount of chores tomorrow." Arthur snapped back to reality when he saw that goofy grin on his manservant's face that faded instantly with Arthur's threat and Merlin gave Anwen pleading look.

"How would you like to bray through your council meeting tomorrow, Arthur?" Anwen crossed her arms at her chest and made what Arthur came to call 'Gaius eyebrow raise'.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. Did we not offer you to come with us?"

In truth, they only offered because they knew Arthur wouldn't take the offer since he did not have time for all day horse riding, with him being prince regent now and all. Or as Anwen surmised, he would use the day without Merlin pestering and insulting him whenever he got the chance, to spend some time alone with Guinevere.

"I had duties to attend to."

"I am not certain Gwen would like to hear you referring to her as duty." Merlin teased and Arthur blushed.

"Aw, he's blushing…How sweet." Anwen chirped in overly sweet voice, pretending to swoon.

"I am not blushing." Arthur tried to defend himself. "Don't you have to say hello to Gaius or something like that Merlin." he added, clearly signalling he wanted to be left alone with Anwen.

"I really had great time today Merlin, we should do this again. I will see you in the morning." she smiled and motioned for Arthur to follow as she entered the stables to get her things and groom Eira.

"Out with it then. What is on your mind that cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"I received a messenger from Dyffed early afternoon."

"Dyffed?" She frowned for a second as she tried to remember whose kingdom it was. "Ah…the toad." she said with wicked smile, making Arthur raise an eyebrow in his own style.

"The toad?"

"Alined, yes. I turned him into a toad."

"You…Why?"

He was well aware his cousin could come up with all sort of comebacks and he was not particularly fond of Alined but this was news to him.

"He insulted my sister. I can tolerate many things. Insulting my family is not one of those things."

"As entertaining and just it may have been, please be nice when he arrives the day after tomorrow."

"What?!"

Anwen's mountEira neighed in surprise at his mistress' exclamation.

"As Camelot's ally, he is entitled to visit whenever he wants to but I think he is coming to prod and test me to see how this kingdom is functioning without firm grasp of my father."

Anwen snorted.

"Of course he is. Men like him are predators that lurk in the dark and wait for the fresh blood. Though he isn't overly bright in manners sometimes."

"Bright or not, he will most certainly demand an explanation for Kyna and you staying here; and will try to provoke you. Please be careful."

"I promise." Anwen said with a yawn. "Do you mind if I retire now?"

"What exactly were you two doing out there?"

His question was met with soft laughter as she made her way into the citadel, upstairs to her chambers. When she closed the doors behind her, she noticed Shae dozing on the perch Anwen made for her in the warm corner of her chambers and a letter on her desk. Even though she was tired, she picked up the letter anyway when she noticed it had her family's seal on it and got comfortable in the armchair beside the hearth to read it.

"You look like you had good night sleep." Arthur remarked as they walked toward Council Chambers with Merlin close behind next morning.

"Hmm…What?" Anwen asked almost dreamily, making two men laugh.

"I said you look like you had good night sleep."

"As a matter of fact I did. Found Shae sleeping on her perch last night in my chambers."

"Remarkable bird." Merlin cut in.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, she brought mother's letter. Mother wants you to know she is happy to hear you want her here for your birthday and that she will arrive day before with Cara, Innogen and Ena."

"Right…So that will be your mother, sister and…" Arthur had no idea who the other two ladies were.

"They are ladies of the court so to speak. You know we don't exactly need personal servants running after us all day. But they are close friends of mine and my mother often takes them along on her travels to southern kingdoms of Albion." Anwen elaborated.

"Four guest chambers then. And no servants." Arthur concluded, getting affirmative nod as reply.

"Good…" he exhaled as they reached the Chambers. "And now several hours of pure boredom."

He said it like they were going to their deaths. Then again, the way councils could be sometimes, they might as well be.

"If you think it's bad now, what will you think when you become king?" Anwen asked with innocent smile dancing on her lips.

"You are going to be queen too."

"One day yes. But I'm only second in the line to the throne."

"And you enjoy every second of that fact."

"You know me so well."

"Let's get this over with before you crash my mood even more."


	12. Chapter 12

The knock on the doors of her chambers sounded few hours after she returned from the council meeting. Although she was not really showing it openly, she was annoyed and wanted to inflict bodily harm to that snake of her uncle.

The man was talented with words, she would admit him that as he spent half of the council yapping on about how Kyna and she are supposed to conduct for the first few weeks of their stay here and repeatedly reminded her subtly she gave her word on not using magic, something other councillors were merely nodding their 'wise' heads to.

Though she did note that Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist and archivist, did not particularly like her uncle's honey laced jabs and warnings other lords were obviously oblivious to.

"Come!" she called from her sun bathed desk where she was currently reviewing copy of a treaty Uther made with Alined, Olaf, Irvyn and Reghan three years ago as she did not wish to be caught by surprise, especially by Alined of all people.

She looked up to see Lancelot coming in with slightly overstuffed food tray he balanced almost with same expertise as Merlin.

"Merlin told me in the passing your uncle was less than pleasing this morning and that you did not have your dinner yet so I thought you might want to share, my lady." He offered that 'disarming', kind smile as Kyna dubbed it the first time she saw Lancelot smile.

"Indeed I would. My eyes need rest from this anyway."

"What are you reading?"

"The treaty from three years ago. I have no desire to get caught unprepared by that toad Alined."

That elicited small chuckle from him.

"Yes, Merlin did mention something like you turning Lord Alined into a toad."

Even when they were alone, Lancelot still kept to his manners and referred to those higher and lower of ranks by their titles. It is something she admired about him but there were moments when it annoyed her.

"I should have turned him into something smaller and feed him to Shae. Like I should probably do with my dearest uncle." Anwen growled a bit.

"Gwaine has tried to flirt with Kyna today. Again."

Lancelot decided to switch the subject; obviously Agravaine was off limits for further discussion.

"I swear that those two enjoy this flirting game they are playing."

"At least she keeps him away from the tavern. Most of the time anyway."

"It would be interesting to see Gwaine trying to drink her under the table."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she gets the alcohol resilience from her father. Lord Orin is known to hold his liquor for quite a long time."

"I am not certain that is such a good idea. Arthur doesn't like hung-over Gwaine. None of us do; he is insufferable during patrols the day after."

"I can believe that. But enough of Gwaine. How are you today?"

"As well as I can be with all the preparations and security measures Arthur ordered us to do in light of king Alined's arrival."

"You are tired." Anwen summarized, noticing the weariness on his face and entire posture as he nibbled on some fruit.

"I am but there is nothing I can do about it right now. I have another hour before I have to return to my duties."

"But I can." Anwen got up from her chair and walked over to the locked looking cabinet stationed next to her wardrobe.

"Onlúcan." her eyes flashed briefly after her murmur and a soft click was heard from the cabinet.

She opened the cabinet and after few moment of hearing the glass clicking, Lancelot saw her remove a small, round vial with golden-yellowish liquid inside.

"Here." she handed him the vial and smiled when their hands brushed, there was always rush of warmth whenever their skins made contact.

"What is this?"

"Energy replenishing potion. Drink some of that, it will make you feel lot better but drink only three sips. It is highly addictive to those without magic if it is not used properly."

Lancelot took her warning into consideration and drank exactly three small sips from the vial. The potion left sharp, burning sensation as it flowed through his throat before it settled in his stomach and suddenly he felt tingling sensation in his entire body that was soon accompanied by sudden amount of energy.

"This feels…strange. And invigorating."

"That is its purpose." Anwen kindly smiled, taking the vial away from him and locking it in the cabinet again.

"Thank you but I assumed I am not to tell about this to others."

"Especially Gwaine because he would not stop pestering me until he got it."

Lancelot made a move to collect now empty food tray but Anwen stopped him.

"I will take that to the kitchens. Perhaps I can sweet talk Mary to give me an extra apple tart."

"It really isn't..."

"Of for the love of Mother Goddess!" Anwen suddenly exclaimed, slightly annoyed and without thinking leaned forward, cutting off the rest of his sentence with soft but passionate kiss.

"Anwen could you…Oh!" Kyna's amused exclamation broke the moment and whilst Lancelot actually blushed slightly at being caught, Anwen chuckled but glared at her friend for breaking the moment.

"Is there something you needed Kyna?"

"I came to ask you if you are in a mood for afternoon ride but if you are busy…"

"She is not busy, I was just leaving." Lancelot quickly cut in, kissed Anwen and Kyna's hands politely before leaving Anwen's chambers.

"I am really sorry for interrupting. From now on I will ask you before I even knock." Kyna bit her lower lip guiltily; she knew Anwen was trying her best to get Lancelot to loosen up a bit.

"Doesn't matter, I still have lot to do. He is still far too courteous for my taste. I mean, it is an admirable trait that small number of men posses nowadays but it can be really annoying at times." Anwen sighed.

"Come on…Arthur said Agravaine was far from pleasant and you have to be nice to Alined tomorrow. Nothing like a horse ride to cheer you up." Kyna grabbed her gently but firmly by her arms and dragged the princess out of the chambers.

The impassive look on Anwen's face as she descended on the entrance stairs to stand just behind Arthur was impressive and slightly frightening. Merlin was surprising a smile because he knew she did not like to wear dresses as every day outfit, little less to greet men like Alined in it, with nice hairstyle and all other things ladies of the court used to make them look extra beautiful.

Kyna seemed amused at Anwen's obvious annoyance but said nothing as she was too busy to flirt discretely with Gwaine. Those two were really source of entertainment. Just like yesterday when inebriated Gwaine started singing slightly changed version of 'Fair Annie' and though the ballad was bold in the context, no one could stop laughing.

After few minutes of just standing there, with half of the courtiers and knights present on the staircase and staring into nothing, sound of horse hooves started to echo the courtyard; and soon enough Alined appeared with his sizeable escort in all his obnoxiousness. Anwen scowled at the very sight of him and got a little nudge in the back from Merlin that clearly stated for her to be nice.

They wanted her to be nice then. Fine, she could to nice. She can do an outstanding nice. As a matter of fact she will be so nice that it would leave them dumbfounded. That does not mean she could not have discrete fun with the obnoxious king though. Oh yes, she would make his stay in Camelot a memorable one.


	13. Chapter 13

The castle staff and most of the city in general were in state of uproar. It was morning before Arthur's birthday and along with final preparations for tomorrow's celebration, they were preparing the guest chambers for the arrival of Lady Inis Averay, Anwen's mother, her sister Cara and two other ladies of Solascoill's court. Though latter three names were not familiar to citizens of Camelot, Inis Averay or de Bois was; at least to the older citizens.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Anwen asked when she spotted her friend coming down the corridor with puzzled look on his face.

Some of the courtiers she passed by were still giving her strange looks even though it has been a week since Alined's rather short visit. Honestly, she saved them all a lot of trouble by making Alined and that trickster servant of his, Trickler, paranoid.

Well…Merlin had to be congratulated too for causing Alined to croak during the meeting whilst Anwen was talking, making it impossible to accuse her of using magic. And poor Trickler at the end of the day looked like he saw death itself. That might have had something to do with the fact that Kyna was trying out the citadel wall acoustics with echoing spells. Or maybe it had something to do with Kyna having sudden inspiration to sing a song about a trickster that met his end after trying to instigate discord on his king's court.

She knew Arthur was aware of this but said nothing because Alined did not complain. In fact, when he announced he was leaving just two days in his stay; he sounded most worried about Uther's health and told Arthur that should he ever need his help, he was only to ask.

"Um…What? Oh, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about your mother. It has been a long time since I saw her." Merlin mused.

"Yes, I think she feels the same. She will be happy to see you again."

"I know…Arthur seems to be a nervous wreck though."

"Oh?"

"He has never seen her before and when he found out that many of the older citizens still remember her…Well he feels slightly under pressure."

"He will do fine…Mother always wanted to see him and she was always sad that she did not get to see him grow up."

The sudden cry Shae let out from the sky above as she circled the citadel drew their attention.

"Well, Arthur can shove away his nervousness for later. Mother will be here in half an hour."

"Do you mind if you go and tell him that? I had enough of cups and goblets flung my way for the entire next week."

"Do not worry Merlin." Anwen spoke teasingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder to make a mock solemn promise. "I will protect you from his royal pratness."

"Thank you milady." Merlin followed with mock bow, resulting in both of them laughing.

"Do go find Kyna and others, let them know my mother will arrive soon. I will handle Arthur." Anwen got serious and with nods to each other, left in opposite directions.

When Merlin was right, he was right. Anwen found her cousin pacing his chambers nervously.

"How come you were not so nervous when Alined was here week ago?"

Her sudden question made him jump and glare at her.

"Merlin is bad influence on you."

"What does Merlin have to do with me?"

"You didn't knock."

"I doubt you would have heard me, with all the pacing." Anwen walked over to stop him. "Why are you nervous?"

Arthur did not immediately reply but chose to step away from her and lean on the window sill, staring at Shae probably because his eyes were looking up in the sky instead down on the ground.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Anwen blinked rapidly few times as the question registered in her mind before bursting into laughter despite the serious tone Arthur used in the question.

"I am pleased to know my worry amuses you." Arthur remarked dryly.

"I am sorry Arthur." Anwen stopped herself from laughing further. "Only this might be the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me. Of course my mother is going to like you. Whatever gave you the idea that she will not?"

"I do not know. Just a feeling I guess." Arthur murmured honestly, shrugging.

"Honestly…You are more nervous than Lancelot and he does have a reason to be nervous, unlike you."

"Lancelot?" Arthur asked confused and she shot him a look she generally gave to stupid people.

"Really?"

"Oh…right. Yes, I suppose he does have reason to be nervous."

"I think I heard him tell Leon and Gwaine he is grateful my father is not coming as well."

That finally lured out an honest smile and chuckle from the prince.

"What is it about men being scared of their intended's fathers?"

"They fear they cannot meet the expectations the women's fathers usually set."

"Hmm…Why is Shae circling in the air above the citadel?"

"Oh yes, my real reason for coming here. Mother should be here in about ten minutes since we spent around twenty talking here."

"What?!"

"Relax Arthur; I already had Merlin inform the others. All we have to do right now is make our way to the courtyard staircase."

They met up with others on the staircase just in time to see four riders appear behind the corner. It was most certainly unusual sight but considering they knew quite a lot about women from Solascoill by now, no one was surprised to see four women in armour fitted for their figures with forest-green cloaks over it and hoods still on their heads.

They stopped only few feet away from the staircase and the leading rider reached up, pushing down the hood to reveal her face. It was without a doubt in Arthur's mind that he was looking at his aunt, Lady Inis. While there was age written on her face and in her eyes, she still had quite the youthful appearance and the golden-blonde hair was doing in her favour as well. It was almost as if he was looking at his mother's spirit again, they were so much alike.

Snapped out of his momentary stupor, he officially greeted the ladies to the court of Camelot and came down the stairs to help his aunt off the horse. However, before he reached her, she easily jumped down and commanded other three ladies to reveal their faces. Although she did show it, Anwen was secretly pleased to see the awed stares the knights were gracing her sister and two of her close friends with.

"Welcome to Camelot, princess Inis." Arthur greeted his aunt once again but now standing face to face with her.

"Thank you, your highness. And do call me Inis. I may be of youthful appearance but I am far from being young. You can call my daughters princess if you would like." Inis spoke kindly, her smooth and slightly deep voice making him shiver a bit as to how warm and motherly it sounded.

Then she caught him by surprise by placing her hand on his cheek in motherly fashion and stared in his eyes, as if she was looking for something.

"You look so much like Ygraine. The eyes…they speak so much of a person. Ygraine has always been an open book to me. You are just the same." Inis all but whispered as her words were intended for his ears alone.

"I am hoping that you will tell me more about my mother in the coming few days."

"Of course I will." Inis stated lightly but it sounded more like solemn promise.

"Now…Might I introduce you to my younger daughter, princess Cara and two close friends of the court, ladies Ena and Innogen." Inis made a motion with her hand and three ladies approached them.

The youngest of the group was obviously Cara. Though she Inis' eye colour and facial features, her wavy hair was dark brown like her father's Arthur presumed. Innogen looked closer to his aunt's age, perhaps couple of years younger whilst Ena appeared to be his contemporary, he did remotely remember Anwen telling him that Ena was year older than them.

"Your guest chambers are ready and as per Anwen's instructions, I did not assign you servants though the maids will still be coming in to clean the chambers every day." Arthur stated, offering his hand to Inis as they made their way up in the citadel.

"Thank you. If you will excuse us, we are going to retreat to our guest chambers to change before supper."

"Merlin, if you could kindly show the…"

"There is no need for Merlin to show us the way, I remember it very well my dear. Assuming that the guest chambers have not been moved from the west wing."

"No, they have not been moved."

"In that case we will be on our way." Inis motioned with her head for the three armour clad ladies to move and she stopped in front of Merlin, giving him that same warm, motherly look and whispered something that made him smile after which he politely acknowledged her.

"Sir Gwaine?"

Inis calling out his name surprised everyone present in the entrance hall including Anwen and Kyna because the knights haven't been introduced fully to the visiting ladies yet and two friends shared a confused look before looking at Inis again.

"Yes my lady?"

His absolutely courteous tone and stance was even more surprising. Make no mistake, for all his flirtatious nature and habit of visiting the tavern, Gwaine was always kind and polite to people and was respectful to most of the knights of Camelot.

"Walk with me. I wish to speak with you in private."

Gwaine mutely gazed at Anwen and Kyna to explain him why would Inis want to speak with him but they merely shrugged, unable to explain and gave him apologetic looks before he followed after Inis down the corridor.

"What was that?" Arthur asked once Inis disappeared after climbing the Griffin staircase.

"I honestly don't know. Guessing what is on my mother's mind is like trying to master the art of animal magic. Which is impossible."

"Almost impossible." Kyna corrected her.

"Either way, I have no idea what my mother wants of Gwaine."

"I have a distinct feeling we will all know soon enough." Elyan commented.

"True." Everyone agreed, Gwaine was never one to hold his tongue for long.

At least that is what they thought. Merlin and Anwen on the other hand knew it was different. If there was something Gwaine did not want to talk about unless he was so drunk he could not differ day from night, he would not say a word.

Although they did not say anything to each other, two friends suspected it might have something to do with Gwaine's past that was still pretty much a mystery to everyone. Anwen just hoped that whatever her mother might say won't upset Gwaine. They all had the chance to see upset Gwaine and it was not nice.

She sighed with a shake of her head and walked off towards Cara's guest chambers, intending to finally sit down and talk to her sister she has not seen in four years.

* * *

AN: To clarify things right now, this chapter and the next one are not Arthur's brithday of series 4. They are happening in the year between series 3 and 4.


	14. Chapter 14

The only thing that was missing in the festive mood the banquet hall was in next night was Uther Pendragon. Although Arthur wanted him to join the celebrations, the king was far from being mentally well enough to participate. Although Gwen made him company through most of the night, somewhere at the ending of celebrations Inis excused herself as being tired and wanting to retreat but she did confide to Arthur she was going to see his father.

Arthur was not oblivious to the icy glares Inis and Agravaine exchanged during the entire evening. He still vividly remembered the conversation he shared with his aunt earlier in the afternoon when they went horse riding without escort but close to Camelot's walls.

_"Why are you so distrusting towards Agravaine?"_

_"Agravaine and I never got along, even when we were children. I am perhaps too perceptive and since his early teen years Agravaine started to lust for power and always found a way to get what he wanted. But despite that we loved each other dearly."_

_The way her eyes turned into misty haze, Arthur could tell she was remembering their childhood and early adulthood. _

_"Ygraine always played peacekeeper between us. When she died…Agravaine blamed your father for her death as did Tristan. And after Tristan was killed in a duel, Agravaine and I had our last conversation and fallout because I did not wish to exact any sort of revenge on Uther." _

_"Wait…My uncle was killed in a duel? With whom?"_

_"With your father of course. You did not know?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, I am not surprised. You did not know I existed until four years ago. But you mustn't hold that against your father."_

_"Why would I not? He has caused so much suffery and pain because he could not live with what he has done to my mother!" Arthur exploded._

_"Arthur! Calm yourself." Inis ordered in firm tone, one he was used to hear from his father._

_"Yes, Uther did go to Nimueh for help but I warned both him and my sister what will happen if she drinks the water from the Cup. Your mother knew what she was doing and was willing to give up her life for you. And Uther was naïve enough to believe the Old Religion will take someone else's life in exchange for yours. I am not saying that he is not guilty of what followed after your mother's death but he does not hold all the blame of Ygraine's death. Ygraine knew very well what Nimueh meant when she told them life for life. After all, I am magic. She was bound to know the deeper intricacies of the Old Religion."_

_"Does Agravaine know this?"_

_"He does but he still holds Uther responsible because he wanted an heir so badly. If I were you, I would keep Agravaine away from Uther."_

_"You think he will try to kill him?" _

_Arthur was surprised to hear this even after all the warnings Anwen gave him. His uncle had not said a word against his father and was nothing but helpful so far. _

_"I would not put it past him."_

_"Why do you not hate my father?"_

_"There are days that I want to hate him. But I can't. I just do not have it in me to hate him as Agravaine does. Besides…I do not think Ygraine would want that."_

_Inis smiled fondly when she mentioned Ygraine that it made Arthur long for his mother even more._

_"She was so happy…When she found out it worked and she was pregnant. She knew right away you would be named Arthur if you were a boy. During those months, there was no one happier than her. Even me and I found out I was pregnant just two months later."_

_"Did she name me after someone?" he asked curiously._

_"Yes…there was a boy when I was around twelve. He was a good friend of your mother's. Almost like a third brother to us. One day he left with his father hunting and they never returned. Few days later a patrol found their bodies in a lake, full of cuts and bruises. We never found out what exactly happened to them but Ygraine was sad for months after their deaths and she promised that one day if she should have a son, he would bear her friend's name. And here you are." _

_Inis gave him kind smile when she finished the small story._

_"At what price though?" the young prince mused, making Inis sigh._

_"Arthur…your mother loved you more than her own life. She wanted you so badly that she did not care about the price she would pay. For you to question her decision would be disserving her memory. I knew my sister like the back of my hand and you wallowing in this self-imposed guilt is not something she would approve off. So do us all a favour and snap out of it. There is so much you can accomplish with your life. And that is what every mother wants for her child; to use that potential and achieve all that is possible to achieve. Do not linger in the past young one it has never done anyone any good." _

_The description of wise princess was never so accurate to Arthur. Of course, through their entire conversation he did notice underlying tone of sadness whenever she mentioned his mother but she also smiled at every mention of his mother's name._

Arthur shook his head as he snapped out of his reverie and returned his attention to the celebration that was unfolding before his eyes. Merlin was not serving tonight and as a guest he was flanked by Cara who was eager to learn everything there was about him, it was obvious she respected the friendship her sister and his manservant shared greatly.

The two ladies that arrived with his aunt and cousin were engaged in animated conversation with Leon and Percival, which was strange because they barely ever heard the knight speak. Gwaine was oddity though. Ever since his conversation with Inis, he was not as chattery as he usually was and he was actually mindful of his drinks. But he did flirt shamelessly with Kyna who returned in equal measure.

And then there was Anwen, his cousin he came to consider as sister. Though daredevil most of the time, she was enjoying Lancelot's company in isolate corner and did not concern herself much with what was going on around her. Her eyes were fixed on Lancelot alone and Lancelot only had eyes for her the entire evening. Part of him was relieved that Lancelot obviously no longer had any lingering feelings for Gwen but there was that brotherly part of him that wanted to let Lancelot know what would happen if he harmed Anwen. Not that Arthur thought Lancelot would ever do that; he knew man well enough to know such thing would never cross Lancelot's mind.

Arthur smiled fondly and took a sip of his wine before setting his eyes on Gwen and plucked up the courage to ask her for a dance. The absence of his father may have been the only hindrance in these celebrations but all in all, today…life was good.


	15. Chapter 15

If it weren't for that slight chill in the air that was the mark of autumn, one could easily mistake the day for one in early spring because of the bright sunshine that was bathing the city of Camelot in the day before eve of Samhain. Everyone was in state of uproar in light of preparations for tonight's midnight feast though in Anwen's opinion it was nowhere near the celebrations they had in Solascoill.

She was not about to test her luck and perform series of magical tricks that they used to do in Aelhall during the feast. Not now when she has already earned sizable amount of trust from most of the court members and people of Camelot which was in her opinion more important to her than what some egotistical courtier thought about her.

The thick braid that hung over her shoulder bounced as Anwen weaved her way through the lower levels of the city on her way up to the citadel with basket full of candles she just bought from the candlemaker. Since they were not celebrating Samhain the way Anwen was used to, she came to a compromise with Arthur. Kyna and she would spend the midnight in her chambers, where she made a small, temporary shrine, praying as it was the custom of the Old Religion and would join rest of the court in celebrations few minutes later.

"What's in the basket?" Anwen stopped in her steps when she heard Gwaine called after her.

Turning around, she saw the Knights of the Round Table walking towards her though Leon and Elyan looked like they have been in a scuffle.

"Candles for this eve's prayer. What happened to you two?"

She dropped the basket on the floor, the inner healer kicking in, as she inspected small cuts and couple of bruises two knights were sporting.

"We had a meeting with Morgana."

That definitely caught her attention.

"Morgana? Where?"

"On the Plains of Denaria."

For some reason that set off Anwen's inner alarm even though she was not exactly certain why.

"Was she alone? Where was she going?"

"We think Morgause may have been with her in the cart. And she was going to the Seas of Meredor."

"Anwen, what's wrong?" Lancelot cut in, after almost a year of knowing her, he became expert when it came to detecting her shifts in moods.

"I am not certain. But the idea of Morgana and Morgause going to the Isle of the Blessed does not sit well with me."

"Why? Do you think she is up to something?" Percival asked.

"I don't know but I would not be surprised if she is. The timing concerns just a little bit though. If you would excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with Kyna."

Anwen picked up the basket full of candles and walked away towards Gaius' chambers in rather shaken up state.

"I know hearing about Morgana after so long is surprising but this was far more than surprise." Elyan commented.

"Who knows what Anwen might be thinking? Both Kyna and she are Priestesses of the Old Religion and this night is important to them. If they think something is wrong, they will tell us." Gwaine stated with shrug.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gwaine?" Elyan asked.

"Don't worry boys; I am still drinking you under the table tonight." Gwaine smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that Elyan, look what you did." Leon teased.

"I will make sure not to speak ahead next time." Elyan agreed, making them all chuckle.

~O~

"Anwen? What is it?" Kyna looked up from where she was helping Gaius with his remedies to see slightly nervous Anwen come in.

The fact she was nervous was reason enough for the alarm because Anwen never ever showed her distress so openly for no good reason and that frown she had on her face told Kyna that Anwen was thinking about something really serious and bad.

"Have you heard about Morgana?"

"Yes, Gaius told me few minutes ago."

"And you do not find it strange that she has appeared now…Today of all days."

"I do but what do you think she is going to do? There is no one there and she is not a High Priestess."

"Morgause is."

"You said yourself that Morgause was seriously, probably fatally injured by your spell year ago."

"I have a really bad feeling about this Kyna. I do not think I will have any rest until next sunrise."

"Perhaps you are worrying too much." Gaius put in.

"I sincerely hope so Gaius." She sighed and felt the weight of the basket in her hand. "I am going back to my chambers and set the candles. Make sure you do not eat after two hours mark that comes before the midnight."

"I won't." Kyna promised her friend. "Oh and Anwen?"

The princess looked over her shoulder from where she was standing in the doorway.

"Perhaps you should talk to Merlin. One minutes with him and you will be back to your cheerful self."

"I doubt it but thank you for the suggestion. I wanted to talk to Merlin about something."

"How true do you think her feeling of wrong is?" Gaius asked his temporary assistant.

"Very. But you already know that."

"Indeed I do. There were times when I looked forward to the feast of Samhain. Now I just wish it to be done already."

Gaius sighed tiredly, he felt like he aged at least another thirty years from all the stress and worry that came with Merlin five years ago. Although he knew he was most likely hoping in vain; the court physician wished that they get through the night undisturbed and that they would greet tomorrow's sunrise with smile and for the most knights, nasty headaches from too many drinks.

* * *

And we have officially started with series 4. Hope you liked my introduction to it but I am warning you right now, it will not strictly adhere to all events that have happened in series 4. Review people :)


	16. Chapter 16

The slow burning candles in Anwen's chambers filled them with light and subtle scent of moon orchid. Hair swept up in elegant buns, Anwen and Kyna were kneeling in front of small statute of Mother Goddess; praying for the souls of their ancestors and asking them to bestow blessings to them, their families and friends. The bell started to mark midnight but Kyna was interrupted from her prayer when she suddenly started to feel slightly pressure in her chest and heard audible gasp from Anwen.

Looking at her fellow priestess, Kyna felt panic fill her mind at the sight of Anwen holding her palm splayed across her chest, just above her heart; gasping for air and blood tears streaming down her face. Her other hand helplessly flailed as she tried to keep her balance and not to keel over.

"Anwen…Anwen! What's happening?!" Kyna tried to break through what seemed like some sort of trance by the looks of Anwen's glazed eyes.

"M-Morgana." Anwen managed to rasp out between gasps, it was a painful sight to behold and the pressure in Kyna's chest still held its footing. "The Veil."

"No…that cannot be. The Veil was not disturbed for two hundred years."

"You…you feel the weight and the chill. Remember what Rhiannon taught us about the spirit world?"

"Do you think this is her vengeance?"

"I know it is. Get Arthur and tell him the Veil was t…" Anwen's eyes rolled in the back of her head and became limp in Kyna's arms.

Kyna was well aware her friend was merely unconscious but she was afraid nevertheless. She felt the pressure lift from her chest and with little body control she had over her fear captured body, she hauled Anwen to her bed.

"Guards!"

The doors opened with loud 'bang' and two young guards came in, shock written on their faces at the sigh of Anwen's blood smeared face.

"Get Prince Arthur here! Now!" she commanded before grabbing the cloth and basin full of water they prepared for quick refreshing after the prayer; and started to wipe away the blood.

"What happened here?"

Arthur's shocked and fearful voice made her jump when he suddenly appeared in Anwen's chambers. His blue eyes were screaming with need for answers and Kyna knew that Anwen's current unconscious state distressed him very much.

"I am not exactly sure…One moment we were praying and the next Anwen's started gasping for air and I felt this pressure in my chest that was followed with a chill." Kyna replied rather shakily.

"At least she did not pass out from drinks like Merlin."

Kyna froze in her movement for just a split second before she continued.

"Merlin?" she did her best to sound merely interested and not terrified; Merlin was way more powerful than two of them and he most definitely would have felt the tearing of the Veil.

"Yes, the half wit must have been drinking with Gwaine when I was not looking. Kissed the floor splendidly."

'If you only knew what really happened to him, you would not ridicule him.' Kyna thought angrily.

"Oh…Well if Gaius..." She was cut of by painful groan that escaped Anwen's throat and looked down to see her best friend's eyes slowly opening.

"Anwen?"

"What happened?"

"What happened?! You cried tears of blood and started choking after which you passed out. You've been out for at least twenty minutes."

Anwen slowly sat up in her bed, not caring for the blood stains on her dress and bedding and looked up to see Arthur standing in front of her, shock and fear clearly written on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Anwen…what happened? Is it possible you conducted your prayers wrong?"

"No Arthur…I have been doing these prayers since I was old enough to understand them. No…I fear that what caused me to pass out is much more serious than a prayer. Morgana…Morgana has torn the Veil between the worlds."

"What?!"

"Yes…I had a bad feeling that she was up to something but I had no idea she would disturb the Veil. No one has in over two hundred years."

"How does one even tear this Veil?" Arthur felt his panic starting to mingle with his anger which resulted in lashing it out on two women present but they did not as much as bat an eyelash at that.

"With blood sacrifice."

"You mean she killed someone?"

"Most likely Morgause. I believe this is her vengeance on Camelot."

"What have I done for her to hate me that much?"

"It has nothing to do with you Arthur. How many times must I point that out?"

"What exactly did she do?"

"She opened the door between the world of the dead and world of the living. If I remember correctly, this action unleashes the spirits of the dead into our world." Kyna cut in.

"How do we repair it?"

"I…"

Kyna placed a strong grip on Anwen's swaying figure.

"You need to sleep right now, I have never seen this happen to you before. We shall discuss this in the morning."

"But…"

"No buts. This is the most terrifying thing that has happened to you Anwen and you scared me inch to death. I need sleep as well." Kyna looked at Arthur who looked like he was about to protest as well. "Do not argue with me Arthur Pendragon. I suggest you get some good night's sleep too because if we are right, then we won't be having much sleep any time soon."

Arthur knew Kyna was dead serious because she never addressed him by his full name and her eyes were probably mirroring his own when it came to their current emotional states. He glanced once again at his cousin that fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow before nodding his good night to Kyna and left the chambers as that hidden guilt of not noticing Morgana's betrayal sooner re-emerged from the depths of his unconsciousness, spreading it's cold, heavy tentacles around his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

When Anwen came back to the realm of consciousness, first thing she noticed was Lancelot sleeping besides her, clad in his daily outfit with small worried frown gracing his brow. She sighed a bit and caressed his stubble cheek, wondering how long she was asleep and how long was he keeping vigil over her before falling asleep from the exhaustion himself.

Her movements seemed to have woken him and soon she found herself staring in his dark brown eyes that were full of concern and fear. But fear of what?

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two nights and one day, you were really worn. For moment we thought you just slipped away."

"I am sorry to have caused you such worry. What has happened whilst I was out?"

His eyes meandered away for only a second but it was enough for suspicion to bubble up inside her.

"Lancelot…" Her voice pitched up slowly.

"A girl from outskirts village arrived early in the morning, said her village was attacked. We went to the village to find out more after both Gaius and Kyna identified the creatures as Dorocha and whilst we were searching the village, Merlin and I found out his magic doesn't work against Dorocha. I don't know who looked more terrified of that information…Merlin or Kyna."

"Dorocha are the spirits of the dead. Magic rarely works on something that's dead."

Was it his imagination or was she angry?

"Anwen…"

"How could you all be so stupid? To go to the outskirts village in the dead of night with spirits of the dead traipsing around. I would understand that if it weren't for Kyna. I am more than aware she knows what it means to wander around in the dead of night without protection with Dorocha breathing down your neck."

"Anwen…Kyna tried to dissuade Arthur from going. So did Gaius but he was insistent."

"I'm sorry…" Her anger visibly deflated at his tone. "I should not be taking out my frustrations on you. I just think about what could have happened whilst I was unconscious. Why are you putting on your chainmail?"

"I…uh…"

"I just apologized for getting angry with you, don't anger me again."

"Gaius told Arthur that the only way to fix this mess is to heal the Veil."

"Well that is our only option."

"It requires blood sacrifice."

"Yes it does." Her eyes widened in shock. "He is not that stupid is he?"

"He did not say anything but Merlin has long learned how to read between his lines. He believes Arthur wants to sacrifice himself to heal the Veil."

"That bloody, stupid, prideful…So what he intends to sacrifice himself and you are what…his funeral procession to the Isle?"

"Kyna has stalled our departure because she believed it would be best to see if you would wake. Now that you are, perhaps you can talk to him on our way there. You know that once his mind is set, it is hard to dissuade him." Lancelot snapped back harsher than he wanted to but it only resulted in surprised eyebrow raise; for he was not a man to raise his voice.

"Fine. If you are ready to go, then go and tell Arthur I will be joining you all shortly. I assume Merlin and Kyna are coming as well."

"Yes, they are."

"Good. Now go."

Anwen was not certain if this was their first fight as a couple but she bit her lower lip as she watched him leave her chambers with frustrated sigh. Having no time for washing and choosing outfits, she cast a cleaning spell as she rummaged her wardrobe for the first set of clothing that had sensible match and dressed, putting her light armour over it. If there was one thing she learnt during her stay on Bælial eight years ago; was the fact that she always had to have a bag packed specifically for emergencies like this one.

Her long fingers worked quickly to tie her hair as her eyes flashed gold and brought out small wooden chest from the cabinet. Tying the end of her braid rather tightly, she opened lifted the lid of the box and her eyes focused on Carublæd, a gift from Rhiannon when Kyna and she passed the final test.

Gift…

Anwen snorted at that thought as she picked up the outstandingly crafted dagger in its beautiful sheath. She knew what must be done so how could she consider something that would soon introduce her to unbelievable amount of pain a gift? She tucked it safely in the sling bag she threw over her shoulder and marched out of her chambers.

Everyone was relieved to see her up and about but the angry glare she shot at Arthur made them realize that she was still angry at finding out that they were originally planning to leave without her so they decided to be quiet and let her speak first. Merlin knew something else was going on in that head of hers. He came to know her looks and facial expressions long time ago.

'What are you thinking?'

Anwen's eyes flitted to his before focusing on the trail before them.

'I am thinking I am very angry at Arthur for even considering to leave without me and sacrifice himself on the Isle of the Blessed.'

'You do not have to worry about that. I will take his place.'

'No you won't.'

'Anwen…'

'I have another way which I will share with everyone before we reach the Island.'

'But Gaius and Kyna were specific…Sacrifice must be made to heal the Veil.'

'With all due respect to Gaius and Kyna's intellect and experience…There are some things Rhiannon taught only me. As future queen of Solascoill, my knowledge about certain aspects of the Old Religion is deeper than yours.'

'I won't like it though, am I?'

'No…you won't. I do not like it either but it must be done.'

Eerie silence fell as they made their way through the forest on a journey that was fated to bring them fear, inescapable pain and surprise of a lifetime.


	18. Chapter 18

"We need some wood and horses need to be watered." Arthur stated when they stopped their journey to the Isle of the Blessed.

Merlin of course immediately went to get the wood, not wishing to be present for Anwen's lecture session. Arthur grimaced the moment he spotted his cousin narrow gaze on him. After hours of deathly silence, it seemed he was in for lecture. Not that he thought he deserved it, considering his decision to leave on the quest whilst she was still unconscious. He was surprised though when she approached him and started talking in eerily calm voice. In his opinion, that was much worse that shouting.

"Do you have so low opinion of yourself that you are willing to just walk into your death?"

"No."

"Then please explain your decision to leave me behind even after Kyna and Gaius insisted to wait for me to wake up."

"I can't."

"When will you learn to think before you act? You think I will just let you to walk in the Veil?"

"You are not taking my place." Arthur stated firmly with impassive face.

"Never said I am. I actually quite like the way I live my life, thank you very much."

"Then what is it?" Arthur snapped angrily, he really hated when Anwen played mystery games on him and he definitely was not in the mood.

"I will tell you when we get closer to the Isle. I will not have my decisions questioned by you or anyone else."

"Anwen…"

"I love you very much cousin but there are things I still choose to keep to myself. And I admire your determination to rectify what your sister has done to save your people; it is my duty as Priestess of the Old Religion to heal the Veil. As is Kyna's. Now if you excuse me…I need to speak with Kyna."

She did not let him say anything else as she stalked off to where Kyna was talking to Gwaine and he could see her motioning for Gwaine to give the two ladies some privacy. He truly understood and respected her position as Priestess of the Old Religion. But no matter what she had in mind, he was not going to agree. This was his mission and no one else's.

~O~

Anwen did not like the feeling the ruins of the once great now ruined citadel of Daobeth was offering. It was dark and quite cold, despite the warmth the fire they were gathered around offered.

There was this feeling of foreboding that grew its roots at the pit of her stomach and was keeping a tight grip. After their little conversation, Kyna remained silent through most of the journey, remaining at Gwaine's side all the time. Anwen on the other hand kept switching between other knights. Despite his usual silence, Percival was in fact enjoyable person to talk to.

"The last one." Gwaine broke them all out of their respective reveries and inner soliloquies. "Maybe we should draw lots. See who gets some more."

"I'll go."

"You'll need help."

"I'll go with him."

"You sure you're the right person?"

"Since when have you known how to collect firewood?" Merlin asked teasingly, resulting in whole group letting out some chuckles.

Even now, with death breathing down their necks, trust Merlin to make a joke out of it. Anwen gave him a short look before he wondered off with Arthur and her eyes flashed gold to strengthen the fire. As the minutes trickled away, that feeling of foreboding strengthened because Arthur and Merlin were nowhere in sight.

"I am not waiting a moment longer." Anwen declared, grabbing a torch and walking off to find Arthur and Merlin; leaving others with no choice but to follow.

The chill and the screams of the dead made them all jumpy and scared although no one would admit that out loud.

'Where are they?' Anwen thought to herself as they traipsed around the ruins of Daobeth, with Dorocha getting increasingly loud.

"Merlin NO!"

Arthur's fearful shout made her blood run cold as they all turned towards the room the shout came from. They burst in the room and chased the spirit away but Anwen felt her heart stop and the torch fell from her hand at the sight of Merlin slumped in the far end of the room, even from where she was standing; she could see the frost on him.

"What happened?" Lancelot, the ever clear headed one, asked; approaching Arthur and Merlin.

"No…" Kyna's quite murmur sounded like a shout in the deadly silent room as Arthur turned Merlin over only to gasp at the sight of his frozen friend whose always vividly blue eyes were dull and held almost no flicker of life in them.

"Merlin you idiot…" Arthur whispered quietly with a shaky voice.

Snapping out of her stupefied position, Anwen crossed the room in three long strides and with shaky hand reached out to Merlin's neck. She suppressed a hiss at how icy cold his skin was and with batted breath searched for the impossible. Those few seconds seemed like a lifetime but suddenly, her fingers felt faint pulse thrumming beneath her touch. She let out a shaky chuckle, earning confused gazes from everyone in the room.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked, this was probably his most desperate and pained face she has ever seen on him.

"He's alive. Barely."

The room echoed with collective sighs of relief.

"Percival, he needs warmth. Could you please get him to the fire?" Kyna cut in softly and the tall knight immediately leaned down, picked up Merlin like he weighed nothing and walked out with everyone following.

Well…almost everyone. Arthur remained kneeling where he was, even in the dark Anwen could see that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Two of them remained like that for few moments, soundlessly staring at each other. It was in those moments of their staring that Anwen realized that Arthur finally knew. He knew the truth about the young man that just survived the impossible. And she knew it was impossible to deny it any longer. All she could hope for is that he would not react as impulsively as Pendragons tended to do.


	19. Chapter 19

No mortal has ever survived their touch.

And that was true.

Until last night.

And then, in Arthur's opinion, Merlin had to be an idiot and jump in front of the Dorocha instead of him. In those few seconds as Merlin hung suspended in the air and then flung into the wall behind him, Arthur honestly thought that was it. That the conversation they had just few moments before Merlin jumped to protect him was the last one he had ever had with Merlin. And yet here they were. Morning after and Merlin was alive. But both Anwen and Kyna stated that he was dying and needed to be taken back to Gaius.

Ever since he met his manservant, Arthur knew there was something different about him. The happy-go-lucky attitude always puzzled him. As he started get to know his cousin better, Arthur became more astute in observation when it came to magic and its signs. But for a long time he could not bring himself to believe that Merlin actually practiced magic.

How could he anyway? That man must be one of the clumsiest people he ever met. But then again, playing a clumsy, ignorant servant was by far best disguise Arthur could imagine. Magic was evil. That is what his father has been drilling into his head ever since he was old enough to understand what is being said to him. Time and again his father was proven right throughout Arthur's young life.

And then Merlin came bumbling into his life with his sometimes dry humour and sarcasm, not afraid to speak his mind and insulted him through friendly banter on daily basis. But for all his apparent misgivings, Arthur also got used to Merlin's occasional outpours of unbelievable wisdom that most certainly did not match Merlin's usual behaviour.

Now, Arthur finally had the final piece of the puzzle that was Merlin although if he were honest with himself, he knew it for quite some time. Evil and Merlin did not fit in the same sentence, after all they were talking about a man who hates hunting because animals are killed. He should feel betrayed and angry but he couldn't. All he felt was extreme guilt and pain by sparing one look at his friend, so pale and obviously traumatised with Kyna and Anwen fussing over him like two lionesses, guarding their injured young.

"We have to get him back to Gaius." Arthur spoke, forcing himself to look away and focused on Leon instead.

"And abandon the quest?"

"He saved my life, I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed hundreds more will perish."

"Let me take him." Lancelot cut in.

"Carrying wounded man, alone it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot."

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he is right."

"And I will go as well." Kyna interrupted the men. "Anwen will continue on with you and I will go with Merlin and Lancelot."

"Why?" Arthur had a feeling there was more than just magical escort she was offering.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings is like a magic well. Those who have natural gift of magic can tap into its unlimited power and amplify their own considerably…under condition they know how. I might be able to harness the power I need to heal him." Kyna elaborated.

"Very well. But be careful." Arthur consented, having a gut feeling that the healer also counted on Merlin's magic to aid hers.

Percival once again picked Merlin up and carried him to his horse as Kyna and Lancelot mounted their respective mounts after bidding short farewell to Gwaine and Anwen who were continuing with Arthur.

"This is my fault and I'm sorry." Arthur spoke as he made sure that Merlin was well strapped to his horse so he doesn't fall off.

"Take me with you please."

Unbelievable…here he was dying and still insisting on coming along.

"You'll die Merlin."

"But you don't understand. Please, Artur."

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"I have to come with you."

"Merlin…"

"We have to leave." Lancelot interrupted their conversation.

Anwen briefly took Arthur's place, kissed Merlin's brow before murmuring something in different tongue and stepped away with giving Lancelot a cryptic glance he returned with small assuring smile. No matter how long he knew about it, the idea of Anwen speaking in his head was still unnerving to him. They watched as three riders disappeared on the road they already travelled, the rest of the group packed and continued their journey toward the Isle of the Blessed.

~O~

"He has magic…Doesn't he?" Arthur murmured so quietly yet it sounded so loud in the ruined castle they were taking shelter in.

He remained quiet for two whole days since it happened, his mind preoccupied with rewinding everything that has happened since Merlin came in his life. Looking at it now, some things were so obvious. Arthur did always wonder how every time they were ambushed, the forest suddenly worked in the favour of the knights.

Anwen's whole figure went stiff and she looked at every single one of her companions with narrowed gaze, as if to judge how much she should say.

"Yes." She replied with heavy sigh after few moment of silence.

"It makes sense when you think about it." Gwaine piped in. "Never before have I seen so many branches falling directly onto bandits or bandits tripping over roots. Until I met Merlin that is."

"He is more than just extremely lucky." Leon added.

"What is he?" Arthur cut in seriously, keeping a levelled gaze on his gaze.

"A warlock Arthur. And I have already told you the difference between those who have to study magic and those who have natural aptitude for it."

"You mean to say he was born with it?"

"Yes."

"Of all places, why Camelot?"

"That Arthur, is something only Merlin can answer. I will not tell you all his secrets and reasons behind them. You want to know, you ask him. When this entire mess is over." Anwen absent minded started to toy with a strand of her blonde hair.

"But…"

"He is Emrys. That is all I will tell you." Anwen said with air of finality.

"Emrys?" Percival suddenly spoke, drawing attention to himself. "I thought that was just a story."

Anwen chuckled a bit.

"It is not just a story Percival. It is real and you are in it."

"Does that make Arthur...?"

Percival trailed off with his eyes widening slightly upon seeing Anwen nodding her head affirmatively.

"What are you two rabbiting on about?" Arthur asked snappily, unnerved by this half finished sentences.

He was about to say something when they all heard sound of the doors opening and closing. Swords at ready, their eyes focused on two approaching shadows that quickly revealed themselves as Lancelot and Kyna.

"Lancelot? How's Merlin?"

"Bad news." Lancelot said but slight ghost of a smile tipped him off. "He's still alive." the knight moved to the side to reveal completely healthy, with ear-to-ear grin Merlin.

After short round of welcomes, Merlin found himself sat between Kyna and Anwen as Lancelot took his respective seat next to Arthur at the other side of the fire pit.

"Although I think it would be fun for me to watch your face change expressions as Merlin would list all the times he used magic to save you, we have something more important to discuss. It concerns healing of the Veil." Anwen quickly jumped to the point before anyone could start questioning Merlin and took out a long ceremonial dagger in blood red, ornamented sheath.

She placed it in her lap and withdrew it from its sheath; showing them all beautifully crafted dagger that had oval ruby embedded in the handle and runes engraved in the blade.

"This…is Carublæd."


	20. Chapter 20

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the dagger in Anwen's hand, unable to stop admiring its cold beauty. Although as Merlin stared at it, he could feel its presence, almost as if the dagger was alive but he assumed it had something to do with the ruby embedded in the handle.

"Caru…what?"

"Carublæd. It was given to me by Rhiannon, High Priestess after Kyna and I completed our final test on Bælial."

"I've never seen it before." Kyna remarked.

"Because I never believed I would have to use it."

"What exactly does it do?" Lancelot asked suspiciously, he knew he was not going to like where this was going the moment she drew out that blade.

"It has been made few centuries ago when some of the Priests and Priestess objected that the blood sacrifice for Cailleach is done wrong. The ruby in the handle is enchanted to anchor the soul and keep it in the body."

"But there is still the matter of blood sacrifice, remember? It requires large amount of blood to spilt in order for the Veil to be closed." Merlin pointed out dryly.

"Well that's the easy part. I will be the blood sacrifice."

"What?!" Everyone but Kyna shouted in disbelief, eyes wide in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Did you know about this?" Gwaine's question pierced through all the others as he eyed his beloved that stared in the fire, being unusually quiet.

"Anwen shared the plan with me two days ago before Merlin got injured."

"And you said nothing?" Arthur asked angrily, the idea of his cousin bleeding to death was just as appealing as Merlin's death.

Anwen felt her anger bubble up as they all once again started to protest and argue.

"Enough!" Anwen jumped to her feet, shocking them all into silence. "I dare each of you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you honestly believe you can survive that kind of blood loss."

They all looked at each other and then at the floor.

"That is what I thought. I do not think of myself any higher than you. But I have magic to keep me alive from wounds most of you, except Merlin and Kyna, would succumb to in matter of minutes. And to be honest I am not looking forward to what is yet to come. The idea of pain alone makes me shiver. But I have to do it because it is my duty and because I will not watch any of you walking in the Veil. I refuse to give Cailleach any more souls. She has overstayed her welcome in this world."

"You said the dagger anchors the soul and keeps it in the body. It doesn't give us much reassurance about you surviving the wound like that." Merlin remarked quietly.

"No but Kyna's healing skills do." Anwen smiled to her friend.

"I thought you said your magic is useless in Dorocha's presence." Leon pointed out.

"Once the Veil is closed, we will be able to use our magic properly again. I can heal her." Kyna stated confidently.

"I don't like it." Arthur muttered, getting agreeing nods in reply.

"Well tough Arthur because we do not have any other options." Anwen mumbled.

"She's right Arthur."

The prince looked at his long time manservant and friend with puzzling look, one Merlin has not seen yet.

"Will you keep her safe?"

The question echoed the castle ruins as two men stared at each other, and it was very clear to Merlin what Arthur was really asking now that his secret was out. It was not just about Anwen. It was about whether Arthur can truly trust his friend never to betray him.

"As if you really need to ask that, you prat. Of course I will keep her safe." Merlin replied in his usual chipper tone that made them all smile.

"When we get back to Camelot, you and I need to have a talk. Long talk."

Merlin swallowed hard but smiled nevertheless.

"Good. Now…we should get some sleep. Long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Anwen clapped Merlin on his shoulder before moving over to the bedroll she shared with Lancelot.

"I do not like your idea." Lancelot whispered in her ear once they were lying down, face to face.

"You think I do? I am terrified Lancelot. When Rhiannon gave me Carublæd and explained me its origin and ritual that must be performed, I never imagined I would ever have to use it. I always believed it was something that should be learned and then one day passed on to my children."

"Do you really believe you can survive that sort of wound? The thought of losing you is too much for me to even imagine." He shuddered as he spoke.

"Yes, I believe it with all my heart. If I don't, then I am as good as dead."

"Then you will not mind giving me an answer to a question."

Her eyes narrowed at his suddenly unreadable face expression.

"Well let's hear it and then I will see if I can give you an answer."

"When this is all over and we are back in Camelot, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widened in almost comical manner and she was certain she heard Merlin chuckle a bit from where he was lying on the bed roll, her old friend obviously amused to hear her rendered speechless. At first, her mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming out but then drew in a deep breath and looked in his brown eyes.

"I would be delighted to be your wife. I just hope you are not planning to have the wedding soon."

"I am prepared to wait as long as it takes. I just wanted to have the answer and a promise you will survive."

"I will. Now sleep…my loving soul."

~O~

The Isle of the Blessed was once revered as one of the most beautiful places that were also focus of the magic itself. Now it stood in utter ruin, draped in darkness, cold air and screams of the dead. The brave group of nine souls listened to the echoes of their footsteps as they walked to centre of the Isle where the altar and the tear in the Veil were located.

With his secret revealed, Merlin easily ordered the wyverns to leave much to the astonishment of Arthur and the knights. He just vaguely offered the explanation that wyverns were distant cousins of the dragons with tint of sadness in his eyes that struck Arthur's heart harder than he would have ever imagined.

"It is not often that we have visitors."

Their eyes narrowed on the old woman in dark robes that stood in front of the stone, weather worn altar, with Dorocha coming in and out of the veil as it pleased them, bringing more innocent souls with them every time.

"Put an end to this. I demand that you heal the tear between two worlds." Arthur demanded.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should be I who stops is?"

"Because innocent people are dying." Merlin rasped out.

"Indeed Emrys." Cailleach replied nonchalantly and started laughing maniacally.

"Enough of this cackling and insanity. You do yourself disservice by doing so my lady." Anwen snapped angrily, slowly making her way over to the altar with Kyna right behind her.

"Do you even know to whom you speak child?" Cailleach asked Anwen seriously and angrily.

"I speak to Cailleach, the gatekeeper of the spirit world and kin to Mother Goddess. And you dishonour her madam, by taking more than you agreed to take. And I, as Priestess of the Old Religion that is also your most humble servant, have it in my power to demand that you heal the Veil."

No one has heard Anwen speak so firmly, with solemn tone that invoked respect from everyone currently present on the Isle.

"You have it within your right indeed, future queen of the Forest of the Sun. The Veil however, cannot be closed without the blood sacrifice."

"And you shall have my blood. But that is all I shall give you madam for my soul is not yet yours to take."

"And how do you think you can manage that young one?" Cailleach studied the blonde that stood opposite to her now with interest.

Anwen reached for the blood red sheath that was now clipped to her sword belt and withdrew Carublæd for Cailleach to see; and by the looks of things, she did not seem happy to see it. Rightfully so.

"I believe you recognize this. Our ancestors forged it in blood and fire and magic."

"I remember it well, for it was forged on the Eve of Samhain. Perform the ritual quickly and pray that your friend can save you once I am gone." Cailleach said and in a slow pace walked over to the tear. "You showed extreme courage today young one. It only proves that the prophecy about you is true. Emrys indeed has a powerful sister in you."

Unfazed by Cailleach's statement, Anwen climbed the altar with shaky breath and handed the dagger to Kyna who seemed to be as terrified as she was.

"It will be fine. Once the Dorocha is gone, you can heal me. I know you can." Anwen assured her best friend before closing her eyes and praying for Kyna to be done with it quickly.

Kyna took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, before speaking the spell in her mind after which her eyes glowed gold and with speed of lightening buried the Carublæd in Anwen's stomach. Four things happened at the same time.

Anwen's pained breath escaped her lips, the ruby in the Carublæd's handle glowed bright red, Cailleach disappeared along with the tear in the Veil and the throne which king Galen currently sat upon shook and the light it projected shimmered.


	21. Chapter 21

_Blood. _

_That was all he could see. It streamed from Anwen's stomach down the pale marble altar and pooled at Kyna's feet. He saw colour leave Anwen's skin and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Arthur's was vaguely aware Kyna calling Merlin to them and two of them shouting healing spells on Anwen. All he was focused on was Anwen's paling face and screams of pain that tore from her throat._

Arthur woke up with a start thin layer of sweat on his face as he worked to get his breathing under control. Despite the fact that the Dorocha incident happened five months ago, he still had nightmares. It was a small and hollow comfort to know he was not the only one. Every member of their group had some form of nightmares, all revolving about what happened on the Isle of the Blessed.

His mind snapped to attention as he heard doors of his chambers open, letting in Merlin with breakfast tray. Although his manservant/future court sorcerer had a teasing smile on his face, it dropped at the sight of still slightly distressed Arthur sitting up in his bed. He did not need to ask why he was awake.

On his part, he would never forget the feel of ice cold blood that gushed out of Anwen's stomach as Kyna and he worked on healing her. Kyna later explained that Anwen's blood was cold because of the blade. Not that it calmed him down. Although they sealed her wound shut and prevented Anwen from bleeding to death, they still raced back to Camelot to get her to warm and enclosed space where they could watch over her better.

"I do not think Anwen would want you to greet your birthday with that sullen look on your face." Merlin remarked as he set down the tray and walked over to part the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

"I know but I can't help myself. It is not something I will forget easily." Arthur yawned and extracted himself from the bed.

"You are not the only one. Anwen told me there are nights when Lancelot holds her so tightly she has to slap him awake to let go off her." Merlin commented.

"I perfectly understand him. If something like that happened to Guinevere…" Arthur trailed off and shivered.

"Alright, enough of that gloominess . It's your birthday. Look!" Merlin grinned as he opened the window to see the entertainment troop come up to the citadel, making people smile as they went.

"It's a man throwing sticks in the air Merlin." Arthur stated patronisingly as if he was talking to a child. "I am pretty certain even you can do that despite your endless clumsiness."

"I could probably do far better than him. But that is beside the point. You've got the entire troop to entertain you." Merlin remarked, teasing grin on his face. "It has to be a terrible burden to endure all that fun."

"Perhaps I am not as easily impressed as you are."

"I am really looking forward to tonight's feast."

"Because you have mind of a child." Arthur muttered as he dug in his breakfast.

"Yeah and I'm still more intelligent than you." Merlin threw back, making Arthur choke a bit on his food but he did not have time to get Merlin back because the warlock hurried out with Arthur's laundry.

~O~

Anwen thought about the present she got for Arthur as she walked to the armoury to find her fiancé and rest of the knights as they were needed up in the council chambers by Arthur, probably to discuss security for tonight's feast and to give in reports from their patrols.

She nodded her greeting to several knights that just exited the armoury and went inside only to stop and smile appreciatively at the sight in front of her, which was five shirtless knights. Although they were of different builds and heights, something Percival greatly surpassed them all, they muscle structures were a sight to admire.

They were laughing at Gwaine's joke as usual when she cleared her throat to get theirs attention. Although most of them had the decency to look modest, Gwaine on the other hand looked quite proud and winked at her, making her chuckle. Goddess help them all with Gwaine and Kyna as couple.

"Not that I do not appreciate the view gentlemen but Arthur needs you up in the council chambers. Probably for you to give your reports and discuss security for tonight."

To emphasize her point, she bit her lower lip and did not even try to hide her appreciative look.

"Right. Arthur could have sent a servant to inform us of that. So why are you here?" Gwaine asked.

"He could have yes, but there is also a matter of me wanting some moments alone with my fiancé. So if you do not mind gentlemen…" She motioned to the door.

"I swear you two are going to give me stomach sickness from all the romantic expressiveness."

"Like you are any better Gwaine. You and Kyna are ten times worse." Elyan remarked as the knights made their way out, leaving Anwen and Lancelot alone.

"How was your patrol?"

"Uneventful."

"I got a letter from my mother today." Anwen came to stand face to face with Lancelot.

"What does it say?"

Lancelot still remembered the long letter he received from Anwen's grandfather that informed him that they all knew something has happened to Anwen and that they wish for him as her future husband, how they knew that was still a mystery to him, to keep her safe and alive at all costs until Inis arrives with her husband to Camelot. The visit itself that occurred full week after they returned from the Isle of the Blessed was a quiet one, without the usual decorum they usually had when foreign royalty was visiting.

Although they already knew Inis, her husband Airell was visiting Camelot for the first time since he left it and many were impressed by his very appearance. During their visit, Airell was often seen splitting time between watching over his unconscious daughter and giving advices to Arthur, it was obvious that the prince regent of Camelot found it beneficiary to listen to his uncle. Lancelot however was surprised the most when Airell approached him and gave him the engagement ring he gave Inis with a knowing smile and told him he expected the official announcement at some reasonable time. That time was decided to be Arthur's birthday and Arthur himself was happy with the idea to announce the engagements of his cousin and first knight of Camelot at his birthday feast.

"The usual. But she also wanted to know if we decided on the wedding date yet? Seeing as we have been engaged for five months despite we are making the engagements official tonight."

"I was thinking that your birthday would be a good date."

"You wish for me to be your May Queen." Anwen concluded with small smile.

"Yes. If that's alright with you."

"It is. I just hope you do not have some sort of sacrifice planned for later." Anwen teased.

"Would not dream of it. Unless you misbehave." Lancelot replied with teasing smile, kissed her and hurried out to meet Arthur before she came up with a come back.

"Men…" Anwen shook her head with fond smile and made her way to the banquet hall where she was supposed to meet Kyna.


End file.
